Bodyguard
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity needs a new bodyguard and Diggle referred her to an old friend, Oliver Queen. Unknowingly she meets the man she would one day marry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another one of my Olicity stories from AO3 so if you recognize it that's why.**

 **Warning: This story mentions physical abuse.**

 **I do not own arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

Felicity paced the length of her office, a hand running agitatedly over her hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, her other hand held her phone to her ear. "No, I understand. I just wish I had more notice."

John Diggle who stood at the open doorway, arms crossed over his chest watched her agitated movements and listened to her side of the conversation and though he was only hearing her side of the conversation he was pretty sure she was talking to Victor and he was explaining that he was being shipped out in just two days.

John could see where her agitation came from, watching the tense set of her shoulders. She would have to find another man to take up Victor's position. Which wouldn't seem that big of a deal except for the fact that the spot she needed filled was kind of secretive since not many knew of the secret woman's shelter that Felicity ran. It made looking for someone to fill Victor's spot rather difficult, to say the least.

Though he did know a guy who was more than capable of replacing Victor. Oliver Queen. He had served with Oliver for a few years before he joined private security up until the point when he met Felicity. While he was stateside Oliver had continued with several more tours. But Oliver had gotten stateside 6 months ago and they got together for drinks every few weeks. He knew Oliver was working private security like he used to but he could see his friend hated it.

He knew Oliver was struggling and maybe doing something more than private security, something truly important would do his friend some good. He contemplated bringing him up as a suggestion to Felicity as she finished up her call.

"No, thank you, Victor. It was an honor to have you for the time that we did. Stay safe." Felicity bid Victor goodbye ending the call, she rounded her desk setting the phone receiver back in its cradle before sinking into her desk chair, huffing out a breath, and rubbing at the creased that formed between her brows when she was stressed.

"I know a guy that could fill in for Victor."

Felicity dropped her hand from her forehead. "I can't just hire anyone, Digg. You know that."

"I do. And I wouldn't suggest just anyone. I know how important it is what we do here."

Felicity reached for her red pen and twirled it between her fingers in a thinking gesture. It wasn't often Diggle vouch for people. He was a hard man to impress. So when he did Felicity tended to take it to heart. There wasn't a person on earth who she trusted more with her life than John Diggle and with good reason. When they first met he had saved her life, she had been living on the run from her psycho ex-boyfriend Cooper Seldon, if it hadn't been for him, she'd probably be dead. It was a chance meeting, wrong place, wrong time kind of deal or right place, right time, depending on how you looked at it. "Is he a good man?"

"One of the best men I've ever had the honor to call my brother. We served a couple tours together." Diggle assured her. "I would take a bullet for him."

"High praise." Felicity mused, leaning back in her chair.

"Well earned," Digg said. "Trust me, he's worth at least considering. Just give him a chance, meet with him and if you're still not convinced no harm done. I'll put my feelers out for someone else."

Felicity tilted her head in his direction. "I always trust you Digg. Set a meeting up and we'll go from there. If I think he's a good fit. I'll hire him. Until then I might need you and Roy to take extra shifts."

"I'm fine with the extra shifts and I'll give him a call now." He stepped out of her office closing the door behind him.

Felicity let out a sigh. Her life was completely different from what she thought it would be. She thought she'd be working at a huge tech company or maybe start up one of her own. Instead, she ran a secret woman's shelter out of a convenience store. The owner of the store was more than willing to help out and Felicity had a working arrangement with her and paid good money for the hidden shelter and its discreetness. She got the money from freelance computer software jobs.

Felicity spent most her time trying to protect and fight for these women who were in horrible situations who couldn't fight for themselves.

But sometimes it was dangerous, the women that they housed were in the worst situations and the ones that they were running from were usually psychotic and took things too far which was why Felicity had taken to hiring men to protect the shelter and the women and children that took refuge here.

Diggle was in charge of everything security wise after she hired them. She kept a total of six bodyguards and they worked in separate shifts. There was Sara Lance, Nyssa Al Ghul, Roy Harper and Slade Wilson. Victor had been one of them but not any longer and of course, John. She trusted every single one of them.

She didn't know Diggle's old army buddy but she trusted Digg's judgment. If he said the guy was worth giving him a shot than she was willing to at least interview him.

A week later Felicity had plans to interview Oliver. Shortly after Digg had talked to Oliver and he had shown an interest in the job, Felicity received a call from Oliver Queen they spoke briefly over the phone and set up an appointment but as soon as Felicity was off the phone with him, she immediately began looking into Oliver Queen. She did a full background check on him. He had graduated from high school but drifted through several colleges never truly able to make one stick and seemed to have trouble finding a place he truly fit until he joined the army after dropping out of his fourth college. Where he seemed to falter in school academics he excelled at everything in the army and was one of the youngest most decorated soldiers.

Felicity had gone as far as to hack into the government database and take a look at his missions, the lives he took and the lives he saved. He took a huge risk and he often threw himself into the line of fire but it usually always paid off even if he had been in the army hospital more than a few times. She had taken a look at his medical records and 65 percent of his body was covered in scar tissue and he had more than a few broken bones and fractures over his time of service that never healed properly.

Felicity admitted that on paper he seemed to be exactly what she was looking for out of someone to fill in Victor's place but what was on paper didn't always turned out to be what she thought. She wanted to meet with him and get a feel of him herself to determine whether or not if she would hire him. Dig's recommendation may have gotten him through the door but it didn't get him the job.

There was a knock at her office door and she called out for them to come in, Dig appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Queen is here for his interview, Felicity." He stepped further into the room and when he did Felicity caught sight of the man in the doorway.

She had seen pictures of him in her background check but the photos that she had seen hadn't done him any justice. He was a gorgeous man and he had a large build not nearly as large as Digg's but still, he swamped her and was twice the size Victor had been.

Felicity stood from her desk and motioned for him to come in as she rounded her desk coming to stand in front of it as he walked further into the room.

"Ms. Smoak?" Oliver moved forwarded extending his hand. "I'm Oliver Queen."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Queen." Felicity shook his hand, noting how it covered hers completely and how warm his skin was.

"No, Mr. Queen is my father. You can just call me, Oliver." Oliver smiled, releasing her hand.

Felicity allowed her hand to return to her side as she leaned against her desk. "Yes but he's not here and neither does he have the qualifications for this interview. Not that your father isn't good enough. Or you for that matter. I mean not that your not good enough clearly you are if your four army tours are anything to consider. I mean, sure your more than qualified to meet my needs." Oh God, why couldn't she just stopped why she was ahead. Damn her mouth always getting away from her. She really needed a filter. "Not my needs as in my physical needs." she was quick to correct. "I meant the needs for the interview." she pursed her lips and counted down backward. "3..2..1." She blew out a breath. "Why don't we get started." she motioned with her hand to the chair opposite her desk.

Oliver was silent for a moment and she waited to see if he would mention her babble, she noted the small upward turn of his mouth and she could see the amusement in his eyes, she didn't know if he was laughing at her silently or if he just found her babbling amusing. Finally, he said. "Of course, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity nodded, rounding her desk once again and taking her chair, noting how Oliver waited till she was seated before sitting in the chair across from her as Dig took station at the door.

"John tells me that you served two tours together and that you're more than qualified to take up this job and I've taken a look at your public record and I would have to agree but if I'm going to trust you to do this job, I need to know what kind of man you are."

"If you saw my record I think it more than speaks for what kind of man I am," said Oliver with a raised brow.

"It speaks of your accomplishments as a soldier but I'm not asking about the soldier. I'm asking about the man."

"What's the difference? I'm the same person."

"The difference is a man and a soldier think differently. Sometimes that's a bad thing but sometimes it's a good thing. I just would like to know which one it is with you." she locked eyes with him. "So tell me, Mr. Queen, why did you join the army?"

"I was lost. I didn't want to live up to the expectations around me so I did the exact opposite of what they thought me capable of."

Felicity hummed. "And how did that work out for you?"

"Better than I thought it would." Oliver found himself admitting. "I always sort of drifted since high school but when I joined I found a purpose something worth fighting for."

"So you would say you found something to believe in. Something bigger than yourself."

"Yeah, I did." Oliver didn't know why he was being so forthcoming. There was just something about Felicity, the way she seemed to look through him with her sapphire gaze, seeing down to everything that made him who he was at his core.

"And just what do you believe in?" Felicity questioned, she liked what she was hearing so far but she didn't want to be hasty in her decision.

"I believe in justice. I believe in doing the right thing. I believe in fighting for those who can't fight for themselves." Oliver spoke strongly. Fighting for others. Protecting innocents had become such a huge part of him it was practically ingrained in his DNA at this point.

Felicity heard every word he spoke and she believed herself to be a good judge of character with an excellent bullshit meter and right now everything in her was telling her if she hired Oliver she wouldn't regret it. She could hear the conviction in his voice that he believed every word he said. She stared at him and what she saw was a good man.

Felicity hummed. "How much did Digg tell you about the job?"

"Not much." Diggle had only told him he worked in security but never went into details. "But if it's a cause Digg is willing to fight than I know it's one worth fighting for."

Felicity looked over to Digg, sharing a wordless conversation and after a moment she nodded at him, her sign of approval with his recommendation and his loyalty to what they were doing here. She turned back to Oliver. "Once I tell you what exactly you're interviewing for and you for some reason decide this job isn't for you all I ask is that you never speak of it to anyone it's imperative that it remains secret for everyone involved."

Oliver felt the weight of her words and the way she was looking to him with trust settled in his bones and he knew instinctively that he would never betray her trust. "You can trust me."

Felicity felt like she could somehow she knew instinctively that Oliver was someone she could trust. "I run, I mean, John and I run a secret women's shelter. It's anonymous because the women who come here are in far worst situations than others and their desperate. We've had more than a few crazy exes literally try to kill their way to these women. And I take their safety and the safety of their children very seriously."

Oliver had heard of a few secret women's shelters, where everything was mostly anonymous. It was these shelters that were mostly targeted by psycho boyfriends, husbands, and stalkers. He hadn't known there was one in Starling or one on just the edge of the Glades for that matter. He would never have guessed but fighting for a cause to protect women and children from abusive bastards was a whole lot more appealing than protecting rich spoiled silver spoon brats like himself once upon a time.

"I can promise you this job is something I would take very seriously. I would do everything I can to make sure nothing will happen to the women and children seeking a safe place." Oliver vowed.

Felicity felt every word he spoke like a sworn oath of protection. She stood up. "Then welcome, Mr. Queen-I mean, Oliver." She quickly amended. "We're glad to have you." Oliver followed suit, standing from his seat. "How soon can you start."

"As soon as you want me to," Oliver answered easily.

"How about tomorrow." Felicity moved around her desk, coming to stand in front of him. "We can go for a tour of the place and you can meet some of the others who you'll be working with and Digg can discuss everything with you that you need to know." While Felicity hired the manpower here, she mostly connected with the women and gave them a safe place to live, a place where they didn't have to worry about looking over their shoulder every two minutes but it was Digg who handled the security who made the shelter as safe as it possibly could be so she tended to leave all the security measures and details to him.

Oliver nodded with a firm nod. "Sounds good."

Felicity nodded. "Then follow me."

Oliver followed behind her out of her office with Digg following into step behind her.

He listened as she rattled off things he needed to know as she led him through the shelter, giving him a tour introducing him to some of the other hired guards.

All of who seemed to highly respect Felicity and why wouldn't they. It didn't take more than two minutes to take notice of the way she carried herself. For someone so small she commanded a room with just one pointed look, a raised brow, a tilt of her head.

And there was just something about her that made you want to fight for her cause, her beliefs. That made you want to offer up your absolute loyalty without question. There was just something about Felicity Smoak that drew you in like a moth to a flame.

And years from now he would thank Diggle on his wedding day to the strongest woman he knew for introducing him to the most, beautiful, kind and selfless woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing and falling irreversibly in love with who would one day become his wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorite this story.**

 **Warnings: For mention of physical abuse.**

* * *

It had been almost a month since Oliver had started working at the shelter alongside Diggle.

Seeing these women who were looking for a safe place, so terrified of going home, of their husbands or boyfriends, it was difficult for someone like him. He couldn't stand for violence against women and children.

But it was also humbling to see how Felicity Smoak went to bat for them without a moment's hesitation and holding nothing back.

At first glance, you wouldn't picture her being someone to square off against anyone let alone run a shelter for abused women but appearances could be deceiving.

Felicity, she was small and her bright personality made her seem almost unassuming but Oliver had come to know her a little better in his short time working for her. She was strong-willed, beautiful, unbelievably smart, selfless, kind to a fault, she had a fortitude about her that you didn't see in many people. She possessed a spine of steel. She had a strength about her that if you weren't looking you would miss.

Once you got to know her even just a little bit it wasn't hard to see how she could inspire such loyalty from the people she chose to surround herself with.

He glanced at his watch, Roy and Sara would be showing up to switch shifts with him and Diggle.

"About time for you to get home to the wife, isn't it?" Roy smirked at Diggle as he came through the door.

"Ha, ha, Harper." Said Diggle. "Don't go scaring anyone off with that mug of yours." He returned jokingly.

He brushed past him, looking at Sara in mock sympathy. "How you put up with him is beyond me."

"I have the patience of a saint." Sara returned jokingly. "Have a good night, Digg. Tell Lyla I said, Hi."

"Will do." Digg pushed his way into Felicity's office. "Hey, Roy and Sara just showed up for their shift. I was about to head out. I can walk you to your car if you're planning on calling it a night."

"No, that's alright. I still got a few things to do here before I head out but have a good night. Tell Lyla I said hi and give baby Sara my love."

"Try not to work too hard," Digg responded, pushing back out of her office just as Oliver was approaching the door.

"Heading out?" Asked Oliver.

Digg nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Not yet. I want to make sure Felicity makes it home."

"Could be a while. She's determined to get a bit more work done." Digg informed him.

"I don't mind waiting her out." Oliver clapped him on the back. "Go home to your family."

"Make sure our girl gets home safely." Said Diggle in reply over his shoulder as he left. When he had first introduced Oliver and Felicity he hadn't expected Oliver to take to Felicity as well as he did. But he was glad there was someone always looking out for her other than himself.

"Of course." Oliver murmured. He wasn't exactly sure when Felicity became their girl. Somewhere between his first week on the job and when he first met her. He had never had someone become important to him in such a short time.

He pushed his way into her office not bothering with knocking and settled in the seat across from her desk, waiting for her to look up from some papers she was going over, glancing at her desktop screen every few seconds.

When five minutes passed without her noticing he was in the room with her, he deliberately cleared his throat.

Felicity yelped in surprise, jumping in her seat, her hand instinctively grabbing up her stapler like it was a weapon. "Oliver!" She exclaimed staring at him in shock. "Don't you knock?"

"No." Oliver smiled at her, eyes bright, amused by her reaction. "You know, a stapler wouldn't do much against me, don't you?"

"You know, this is my office, don't you?" Felicity shot back. "And in case you weren't aware you knock before entering someone's office. Not sit across from them without their knowing, watching them work."

Oliver smiled at her words, seeing the teasing glint in her eye. "And one would think you would be more observant of your surroundings with what you do."

"Touché." Felicity smiled wryly.

"But on a more serious note, you really do need to learn to be more observant." Sometimes it worried Oliver how unobservant she was. Even if she was safely tucked away in her office. It didn't mean trouble wouldn't find her one day.

"You sound like, Digg." It wasn't anything Felicity hadn't heard before. "Next you'll be offering to teach me self-defense classes in case a situation arises and I have to defend myself."

The muscles in Oliver's body clenched automatically at the thought of her ever being in danger. A thought he despised instantly. He couldn't even entertain the thought that he wouldn't be there to keep her safe from harm.

And even though he knew knowing how to defend herself would be really good for Felicity he couldn't voluntary offer to train her. Because the truth was over the time he had started to get to know her he realized he was very much attracted to her. But it wasn't just physical attraction but he was also attracted to the remarkable woman she was.

He could never train her, he doubted he would be able to keep himself from doing something stupid. Being that close to her, working up a sweat, feeling her body against his own even if it was for teaching her how to be able to fight back should she ever need to would just be too tempting. He wouldn't be able to keep himself from showing her just how attracted to her he was.

"No. I would never offer to train you though that is a good idea."

Felicity frowned at him. "You wouldn't train me? Not even if I asked you to?"

"Not even then."

"Why not?" Felicity couldn't help but ask. Oliver nagged her just as much as Digg did if not more about her safety. She would think he would nag her less if he knew she could defend herself.

"I rather not say." Oliver avoided her gaze.

Felicity wasn't sure what to make of that. But she wasn't going to push him about it. "It's a moot point anyway. Digg gives me self-defense lessons twice a week much to my dismay."

Digg had taught her self-defense after they became friends and he insisted on continuing their lessons to keep her sharp. It wasn't that she didn't like knowing how to defend herself cause she really did. She just disliked how much energy the lessons took.

"Shouldn't you be heading out? Your shift is up." Felicity wondered. "Or is there something you need?" If not she needed to get back to what she was working on.

"I'll head out when you do."

Felicity looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Then we could be here all night." She blushed, realizing how that could be misconstrued. "Be here all night working, doing nothing else but working."

Oliver's lips ticked up into a smile. He loved her accidental double entendre's. It was one of the most endearing things about her.

"My point being you should just head on home." Felicity continued. "It's been a long day and you deserve the chance to relax. So go home, eat something, get some rest, it's getting late, you know."

"Exactly. Bad things happen to women out alone, late at night, especially in the Glades." Oliver eyes hardened with the thought of something ever happening to her. "I want to make sure you make it home safely. So I'll be by your side until then."

Felicity pursed her lips. There was a time that she didn't have anyone looking out for her wellbeing besides her mother but now she had a hand full of people that she knew were protective of her but none were as protective as Diggle and Oliver, out of the two of them she was never left alone in the Glades. They were a bit too overprotective at times. She wasn't sure who was worse Digg or Oliver. She was currently leaning more toward Oliver on that one, though.

"I haven't decided whether I find it sweet or annoying over how overprotective you are."

"If you're undecided, I'd like to suggest sweet," Oliver suggested and watched pleased as she shook her head and laughed, a light that shined bright in her eyes and her smile that never failed to warm his heart.

"You're clearly not going to leave here until I do." Oliver nodded at her words because she wasn't wrong. "So give me an hour to get most of this done, then you can walk me out."

"Sounds good." Oliver agreed.

Felicity gave a nod, turning back to her work but when ten minutes later and he was still sitting in her office, she found herself distracted by just being in the room with him. "Oliver, go do something."

Oliver frowned. "Is my presence bothering you?"

"Yes, you're too distracting, I can't concentrate on working when you're sitting across from my desk. You try concentrating when you have someone who is too gorgeous to be real sitting across from you when you're trying to finish up your work."

Oliver couldn't stifle his grin as a wave of male pride hit him at her admittance that she was distracted because she found him so attractive.

Felicity's eyes widened. "Not that I noticed how gorgeous you are because why would I? I mean, why would I even bother looking?" She said before realizing what she was saying. "Not that your not worth looking at because you are. A lot."

Oliver was unable to hold back his laughter any longer, giving a breathy chuckle.

"Ugh. Just forget anything I just said in the last two minutes." She slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Anything you want." Oliver smiled warmly, feeling a lightness in his chest. He stood up, walking toward the door. "I'll see you in an hour." He left her office with one last look at her blushing face before heading off to see how everyone was doing. Maybe he would step out and give Tommy a call. Something to keep him occupied for an hour.

* * *

An hour later Oliver knocked on Felicity's office before pushing the door open not bothering with waiting for a response. Hey, at least he knocked this time.

"He knocks after all." Felicity teased, putting her files away and shutting her computer down. "Just let me grabbed my things and then I'll be ready to go."

Oliver walked forward grabbing up her coat and walking over to her holding it open for her.

Felicity looked at him in surprise at the gesture but thanked him nonetheless as he helped her into her coat. Felicity had just scooped up her keys and bag when suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly.

He chuckled in amusement as Felicity blushed, embarrassed. "We should stop and get a late dinner."

Usually, Felicity would say no. Mainly cause she didn't like to mix her business life with her personal one, sure if Digg would be there she wouldn't worry too much. But when it was just Oliver and her, she didn't want to cross boundaries that would complicate their working relationship.

But she was really hungry so it couldn't hurt to make an exception this one time. "Big Belly Burger?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." Oliver nodded, pulling the door open and holding it for her.

"Thank you." Felicity walked past him and he pulled the door shut behind them, stepping back so Felicity could lock it.

"Oh, I just remembered I was supposed to speak to Emilia but it's late. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Felicity said as they made their way through the halls and toward the exit.

"Heading out for the night, Felicity?" Asked Sara as they rounded the back exit of the place.

"I am. If something comes up that requires my immediate attention I want you to contact me immediately. Also in the morning could you relay a message to Emilia that I wish to speak with her in my office around 11."

Sara nodded, from her guarding spot. "I'll let her know."

"Is something wrong?" Roy wondered, after walking rounds around the building and making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I'm not sure. But in any case, I do not wish to alarm her unnecessarily. Our job here is to help the women who come here feel safe and secure, where they don't have to look over their shoulder every five minutes terrified for their safety." Felicity paused. "But if there is a problem all of you will be the first to hear of it. We don't want nor need any surprises." Felicity told him. "I'll see you two, tomorrow."

After bidding the two of them goodbye, Felicity walked out to her car with Oliver, she glanced at him to see him watching her carefully as they reached her car. "What?"

"Is the matter with Emilia that serious?"

"I don't like to talk about others situations unless necessary out of respect for their privacy but we may need to boost up security in the coming days." She unlocked her car door and Oliver opened the door for her. Felicity tossed her bag into the passenger seat. "Right now, I'm just being cautious. I'm hoping it's nothing to worry about."

"It never hurts to be cautious, especially with what we do." Oliver gripped the door as Felicity got settled into the driver seat. "If you're worried you should trust your judgment. I do."

Felicity smiled up at him. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Oliver had the utmost confidence in her but he didn't want to tell her that if there was a chance it would make things awkward between them. "I'll follow you on my bike." He told her before closing her car door.

Felicity watched as he got on his bike that was parked a few spaces over before she pulled out of the backlot and onto the road, glancing through her rearview mirror to see Oliver following behind her on his bike like he said he would.

* * *

Oliver glanced around as Felicity settled into their usual booth when they came here with Digg for lunch. It's where they went most of the time when the three of them would get lunch together.

His eyes scanned the dineR, with how late it was there weren't that many other patrons. Two couples and a small family but other than that it looked like things were slow going.

Felicity glanced at Oliver noticing his focus was elsewhere as he scanned the diner for threats. She wasn't surprised, he was always alert, always scanning to determine potential threats and escape exits. Always making sure his back was never to the door. She reached for the menu more out of habit than anything else not really needing to look at it since she knew the menu off the top of her head and she already knew what she would like to order.

"Felicity, you're in here late?" A familiar voice said.

"Hello, Amanda." Felicity smiled at the middle age woman. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well since the last time you ask." Amanda smiled.

"Good, I'm glad but if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask." Felicity offered.

"I know but honestly, I'm doing well. And you already did so much for me." Amanda was one of the women Felicity had helped at the shelter. She had been in a controlling relationship with her ex, Greg, but thanks to Felicity she was able to get Greg out of her life and start fresh. She would always be grateful to the younger woman.

"That doesn't matter," Felicity assured her. "I'm still here as a friend if you ever need anything."

"Thank you." Amanda smiled, she glanced over at Oliver. "Hello Oliver, no Digg tonight?" She wondered looking between the two.

"Afraid not. He's at home with his family." Oliver offered up a polite smile. He had met Amanda a few times. By the time he came to work at the shelter she had already moved on from there, her controlling ex no longer in the picture.

"Be sure to tell him I said hi. Now, what can I get you two?" She had been working at Big Belly Burger since she had left the shelter and started her life over.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a side of cheese fries." Felicity looked to Oliver. "Don't judge. I'll be working off the calories during the next self-defense lesson with Digg."

"I wasn't judging, I'll have the same but I want bacon with the cheeseburger and make it a double also no cheese with the fries."

Amanda nodded, writing their order down. "And for drinks?"

"Soda's fine, coke," Felicity told her.

"I'll have the same." Oliver agreed.

Amanda nodded. "It shouldn't be too long."

"I know you said you were just being cautious but is this something Digg and I should be worried about?" Oliver asked once it was just the two of them.

Felicity was glad the diner was almost empty, but she still spoke in low tones so only Oliver could hear her.

"Daron Anders, he's Emilia's husband that she's been on the run from for a few weeks before she found us but anyway I think he might have found her. There's been threatening notes. He knows that she's being sheltered."

"How does he know about the shelter? Where to find it?" Oliver questioned. Not many knew of the shelter but he had noticed that more and more women were coming in which meant that word of their shelter was getting out there. At this rate it was only a matter of time before the location of the shelter was no longer a well kept secret and when that happened they would either need to move their location or they were going to need to increase security. At any rate, it was something he would need to discuss with Digg and Felicity.

"I don't know. He want's Emilia and he wants little Henry. But we can't let him near her the last time he laid a hand on her she was in the hospital with a fractured skull, broken ribs and a hairline fracture and don't even get me started on the fact that he ripped his son's arm from the socket, I mean, he's six years old. His father is meant to protect him not hurt him." Felicity shook her head in disgust. "Men like that.. I hate men who think they can get away with hurting women and children."

"We'll protect them." Oliver reached across the table and grasped her forearm. "I promise he's not going to get the chance to hurt his family again. You've given them a safe place to stay and I'll be damned if I let him take that away."

Felicity smiled, placing her hand over his and giving it a squeeze in thanks. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. They've been through so much already. Amelia and Henry deserve better and I hope with the shelter and our help, soon we'll be able to help her get a fresh start where she won't have to worry about her abusive husband."

"She'll have that fresh start. Her and Henry." Oliver said, pulling his hand back just as Amanda arrived with their food.

"Enjoy." She smiled at them before moving back behind the counter of the diner.

Felicity immediately grabbed up a fry. taking a bite, taking another moment to chew and swallow. "We'll fill Digg in on the situation tomorrow before we discuss what we're going to do and then we'll talk with Amelia."

Oliver nodded, taking a bite of his burger, chewing thoughtfully as he watched her. He swallowed his bite of food. "Can I ask you something?"

Felicity looked up from her food, picking up her sandwich. "Sure."

"I was wondering how you got into this? Helping women and children? What made you decide to open up a shelter?"

"Didn't Digg tell you how we met?"

"Not entirely, he just said something about being in the right place at the right time but he didn't go into further details." He responded.

"Right. Well, it's kind of a personal story. I mean, it's not every day you meet someone because they saved your life."

"Saved your life?" Oliver echoed.

"My junior year at MIT, I started seeing this guy, Cooper, and it was good at first we had a lot in common. We both loved working with computers and were in the same courses, studying cybersecurity and computer sciences. We hit it off almost instantly. But then things weren't so good. It started out with small things that I barely noticed. It started out with him tracking my movements, what I did, then it went onto him becoming controlling and verbally abusive."

"Did it escalate from verbal to physical abuse?" Oliver asked as his stomach twisted in knots at hearing that she was mistreated.

Felicity's eyes drifted away from him, she hated thinking back to the time when she allowed herself to be mistreated when she deserved better. As Sara like to say no woman should have to suffer at the hands of a man. "The first time he hit me he said it was an accident but it wasn't it was just something I tried to make myself believe and when it happened again and he apologized I convinced myself he wouldn't do it again but I was wrong. It kept happening and I should have left the first time he laid a hand on me, but I didn't. And the hits turned into beatings and he got so possessive and he was angry all the time and he took it out on me."

Felicity looked down at her plate twirling a fry between her fingers. "But when I ended up in the hospital for two weeks with a broken arm a severe concussion and broken ribs, bruises everywhere I knew I had to leave."

"I was on the run from him, literally when I ran into Digg. Cooper refused to let me leave him and it was like something out of those horror stalker movies. The only way I was going to leave him was in a body bag. I ran, ran as fast as I could to get away. It was just my luck that I ran into Diggle." She looked up at Oliver. "He actually shoved me out of the way and took a bullet for me when he didn't even know me. He's the best man that I know."

Oliver's hand tightened into a fist and he had to force himself to unclench his fist and force down the anger he felt at hearing what Felicity had to go through and that if it wasn't for Diggle she would have probably been dead at her ex's hands. "And Cooper?"

"Despite getting hit in the shoulder with a bullet, Digg was able to take him down, knock him unconscious. He's currently serving time in Iron Heights."

Oliver swore than and there hearing that Cooper was still breathing after what he put Felicity through that if he ever got out he would make him wish that he got the death sentence.

"After everything was over I tracked Digg down and thanked him for saving my life, he told me he was glad to have been there to stop it. It was only a few months later that I decided to open a shelter and I got in touch with Digg and asked him to help me and the rest is history." Felicity reached for her glass taking a drink and setting it back down. "So, in short, I wanted to do for other women what Digg did for me. I want to help them. I want to show them that they don't have to take any man's abuse and that they're not alone in what they're going through. That it's okay to ask for help."

Oliver hung onto her every word. He didn't know where she got her strength from but he knew it took a lot of inner strength to overcome what happened to her and turn such a horrible experience into something positive to help others.

"What?" Felicity asked when he continued to stare at her intensely.

Oliver gave his head a shake, a smile of admiration curving his lips. "You're remarkable."

Felicity's eyes widened, feeling a flutter in her stomach at the look in his eyes and the praise in his voice. "Thank you for remarking on it."

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat as she graced him with a brilliant smile, her cheeks flushing. It literally skipped a beat at just the sight of her smiling face staring back at him.

Later he would think about this moment and he would wonder was this the moment when it happened. The moment where he started to fall in love with Felicity. For her strength, for her courage, for her experiences, for her selflessness, the way she cared for others. How she just wanted to help people not for the glory or the gratitude but just for the sake of helping others in need.

Was this the moment he started to fall for the amazing person that she was? He wasn't sure all he knew was that she had broken through his walls and barriers and there was no rebuilding them where Felicity Smoak was concerned.

And more so he didn't want to. He considered himself one of the luckiest men on the planet for simply knowing her and being a part of her life. And one she clearly trusted. And knew he would never do anything to betray her because just like Roy, Sara or Digg, he was more than willing to put his life on the line for her cause and for her.

He knew then that he would go to the ends of the earth for her because Felicity Smoak was someone worth fighting for.

* * *

 **Reviews are encouraged. Thanks for reading! The next update will be next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it was kindly pointed out to me that I have some common grammar problems and a few other writer errors. I'd like to apologize for that. I started using Grammarly. Hopefully, it will help with those problems and improve my writing. I apologize in there are still some mistakes.**

 **I also would like to state I am no expert on how the justice system works when it comes to Domestic abuse and such so if it's inconsistent I apologize in advance.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Okay, so these have been coming in for the past two weeks more frequently." Felicity held out a stack of notes to Diggle and Oliver. Felicity chewed on her red pen as she watched them read over the threatening notes left by Daron Anders.

The first couple of notes were addressed to Amelia about missing her, that he loved her, that he wouldn't ever hurt her or their son again. The same spiel all abusive men spat full of empty apologies and promises. It wasn't anything Felicity hadn't heard a whole lot more than once, including from personal experience.

But the notes escalated to threats ranging from threatening Amelia to come home before she drives him crazy. That he wanted her and their son back or he was going to make her regret leaving him.

Until the notes were not only threats about getting her and Henry back but that he knew she was being sheltered and it was only a matter of time before he got his hands on her and when he finally found where she was being sheltered, he would make her regret ever thinking that she could hide from him.

"How is he sending these?" Asked Diggle. "He can't know where the shelter is."

"You know when the women come in, I have them leave behind all their old internet accounts and I set them up with new more secure ones in which they can still remain in contact with their families but I still monitor all their old accounts just as a precaution."

Diggle nodded. "So he's sending these threats through one of Amelia's old accounts."

Felicity nodded. "He's sending them to her email. Not very smart, I was able to track it back to his IP Address and found where he's currently staying. I figured I can take this to Detective Lance and see what he can do. I'm not sure how much he can do but it's worth a shot."

"So he has no idea where she's being sheltered," Oliver concluded. "That's one silver lining."

"He sent this one today." Felicity held out another paper, handing it to Oliver.

"When I find you, I'm going to remind you just who you belonged to until you realize you and our son can never escape me. You'll regret thinking for even a second you could take my son and leave." Oliver read out loud.

Diggle frowned. "Yeah, he sounds like he's going to be a real problem. I think we should increase security to be on the safe side. I'll put some feelers out see who might be interested and keep it discreet."

"Do we tell Amelia, though?" Oliver dropped the paper back onto Felicity's desk. "If we can handle this without any problems there's no need to scare her."

"True and I don't want to scare her unnecessarily." Felicity twirled her red pen between her fingers. "But she has the right to know. I would want to know if I was her. It's better for her to be prepared than caught off guard."

"Alright, so we tell her but we make sure she knows we're going to do everything to keep her and Henry safe." Digg dropped the papers he held on Felicity's desk. "I'm gonna make a few calls."

Once Diggle was gone Oliver focused on Felicity seeing the worried look on her expressive face, he walked around her desk to lean against the edge. "I know you're worried but we're going to keep Amelia and Henry safe."

Felicity nodded, offering up a thankful smile. "I know." She pushed her glasses up her nose. "I know. But I can't help but worry."

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's because you care so much." It was one of the things he admired so much about her. Felicity had a huge heart and cared so much about everyone else.

Oliver pushed off her desk, moving his hand from her shoulder. "I'm gonna go make the rounds, check in with everyone."

Felicity nodded as he moved toward her office door, watching him, once he was out the door she picked up her phone, dialing Detective Lance's number with the intention of asking him to meet with her.

"Detective Lance." Felicity greeted when she heard his gruff voice answered the other line. "This is Felicity. I was hoping you had time to meet with me, today? Say around two o'clock?"

* * *

When a knock sounded on her office door, she called out for the person to enter as she moved her fingers rapidly over the keyboard, searching for anything and everything she could find on Daron Anders.

Anything she might be able to give to Lance that could help put the man behind bars far away from his family.

"Hey Felicity, Sara mentioned last night that you wanted to meet with me."

Felicity looked up to see Amelia pushing into the room. Amelia was a small woman in her late twenties, with a riot of curly blonde hair, green eyes, and creamy white skin.

Felicity remembered when she first came to the shelter just six weeks ago, how her shoulder and torso were wrapped in bandages, red angry marks on her neck, blue hand marks on her arms, purple bruising along her jaw, her left eye sealed shut it was swollen so badly, her bottom lip split, puffy and swollen.

And though Amelia's physical wounds had since healed, Felicity knew that just because the physical wounds were no longer visible didn't mean the psychological ones had healed from being in an abusive relationship. Those wounds were the hardest to heal.

"I did." Felicity nodded at the chair across from her. "You can have a seat if you'd like."

"Thank you." Amelia slowly took a seat, pushing her hair back in a nervous gesture. "What's this about?"

"It's about your husband. I didn't want to say anything at first cause I didn't want to worry you but I think it's important that you remain aware of the situation." Amelia's shoulders had hunched, every muscle in her body tensing at the mention of her husband.

"Did he –" her voice cracked and she paused, looking down at her hands where they fisted the ends of the t-shirt she wore, she took a moment to compose herself and spoke again. "Did he find us? Did he find Henry and me?"

"No." Felicity shook her head. "No. He's been sending threats through your old email and from what I gather he knows you're being sheltered but he doesn't know where."

Fear filled Amelia's eyes. "But if he knows that then it's only a matter of time before he finds us." Amelia stood shakily, a wave of panic starting to surge through her. "I have to go. I have to get Henry. We have to run."

Felicity rose from her chair and rounded her desk, coming to stop in front of Amelia taking her hands in her own. "Hey." She was sure to catch Amelia's eye. "I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"What if he finds me and Henry?" She shook her head, her breaths coming out in quick pants. "I can't-I can't risk that. I just can't."

"Hey, take a deep breath with me," Felicity said realizing Amelia was on the verge of a panic attack. Amelia took a deep breath. "Good. Just breathe with me." Felicity waited until Amelia's breathing matched her own. "I've been where you are Amelia. Not exactly the same situation seeing as I was never married and I don't have a child but I know what you're going through."

Amelia's hand tightened on hers, gripping her hands back. "But you're here."

"Exactly. I'm still here and I'm fighting for women just like you and I. I came out of it stronger and so can you. But I need you to trust that I won't let any harm come to you or Henry."

"How can you be so sure?" Amelia whispered, looking at Felicity with a desperation that Felicity once saw in the mirror looking back at her.

"Because I will do _anything_ to protect you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you and Henry safe. No matter what." Felicity vowed. "And if I have to stop your husband then that is exactly what I will do."

Amelia nodded as she tried to blink back tears her bottom lip trembling.

"Okay?" Felicity asked, making sure Amelia could see how serious she was.

"Okay." Amelia's voice was a little shaky but she repeated it again. "Okay." Her voice coming out stronger than the first time.

"Come here," Felicity said, pulling the other woman into a comforting hug. "Everything is going to be okay." She rubbed her hand up and down the woman's back soothingly.

Amelia breathed easier, pulling back with a trembling smile. "Thank you, Felicity. For everything you've done for me."

Felicity shook her head as she gave Amelia's hand one last reassuring squeeze. "You don't have to thank me. I'm glad I can help."

Amelia smiled. "I'm going to go check on Henry. I need to see him, make sure he's all right." She just really needed to keep her son close by at all times. If there was something she needed to know right now it was that her son was safe. That was the most important thing to her.

"Of course." Felicity walked back behind her desk and took a seat. "If you need to talk or just need anything at all you know where to find me."

Amelia nodded once before walking out of her office. Felicity sunk into the back of her chair, removing her glasses and rubbing at her temples briefly before opening up the files Digg left on her desk of potential guards she could higher for the extra security they had talked about.

There was an ex-cop, Dinah Drake, an ex-army forces Renee Ramirez, and were just two among the many recommendations he gave her.

Felicity set to work doing all the background checks she deemed necessary on each of the folders, hopefully, a few of them would meet her requirements for the job. The more security she could get on the shelter and Amelia and Henry the better.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm a little late. There was a five car pile up. Luckily no one was seriously hurt." A gruff voice could be heard, as the sound of a scraping chair against the ground sounded.

Felicity looked up from her tablet to see Detective Lance taking a seat across from her at their usual table at the Oceanside café that they frequently met at for their meetings. "It's fine. It's only been twenty minutes. I'm glad no one was seriously hurt."

"Here's your order of one scone, one croissant, a black coffee and one vanilla cappuccino." One of the café's server's said, placing their order on the table before moving on with a parting smile.

"Hope you don't mind but I went ahead and ordered for you." Felicity placed her tablet on the table after locking the screen and pushed his coffee and scone toward him.

"It's fine." Lance immediately reached for the coffee, taking a drink. "How's your week been?"

"Could have been better." Felicity tore a small piece of her croissant off and popped it into her mouth.

"With what you do that's not all that surprising." Lance took a bite of his scone before swallowing it down with another drink of his coffee.

Felicity swallowed her bite of croissant and took a drink of her cappuccino, nodding his point. "Maybe but what I'm doing is important and I wouldn't change the path I've chosen."

"That's good to hear. I don't know who I would go to when I get these domestic cases otherwise. What you're doing for these women is not something that can be put into words." Lance said, referring to the many women he had sent Felicity's way when a domestic abuse case hit his desk. He wasn't one to really express himself with words but what Felicity was doing for those women was admirable.

"And you?" Asked Felicity. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Streets have been quite busy. The crime rate is up but we're doing what we can." He lifted his coffee cup. "You should really consider moving your place of business out of the glades. It's getting more dangerous out there and I feel better knowing you weren't spending most of your time in the worst part of the city."

"You know I can't do that." Felicity disagreed with a shake of her head. "No one would think a shelter meant to keep anyone safe would be in the Glades when it supposed to be so dangerous. One would assume we were sheltering them in a more less crime populated area."

"I really appreciate that you want to help these women but you also need to consider your own safety," Lance said.

"That's why we have such good security."

"I don't see any security with you now," Lance said with gruff disapproval.

"I don't need personal security." Felicity didn't know how she dealt with all the overprotective men in her life. "That's what's Digg's self-defense training is for."

"It's good and all being able to protect yourself, Felicity, but don't go borrowing unnecessary trouble."

Felicity knew he was going to worry no matter what she told him, she reached for the folder she brought with her and held it out to him officially changing the subject. "I asked you to meet with me because of this. Amelia, I'm sure you remember her since you brought her and her son to the shelter. Her husband has been sending this to her old email accounts."

Lance took the folder, opened it up and read over the threats. "Do you have proof he sent them?" Lance's jaw tightened.

"I tracked it back to his IP Address, his accounts and where he's staying. I was hoping you would be able to do something."

"Most of this will be considered circumstantial," Lance said gruffly, snapping the folder shut, placing it on the table in front of him. "Not a lot for me to go on but I'll do what I can. We need to keep this bastard away from her and her boy."

"Anything you can do will be of great help and the sooner we have this resolved the sooner I can help Amelia and Henry start over somewhere new and so far away from him neither of them will ever have to see him again."

"You will and their lives will be better for it and I know someone else who can use your help." He reached into his pocket pulling out the small notepad that he used to take notes when working his cases. "A few nights ago I answered a domestic call. A young woman, Gina Waltkins got into a fight with her boyfriend he tried to force her into their vehicle but she fought back and he dragged her anyway, she ended up throwing herself from the car and was injured quite a bit resulting in a concussion, multiple cuts, bruises, and abrasions."

Felicity frowned. "Is he in jail? That should be enough to at least get him charged with assault and battery."

"She refused to press charges and went back to him." Lance shook his head. "It's only a matter of time before she's found dead if she doesn't try to get away."

"If she came to you for help than she at least knows she needs to get out before that happens."

"I wish that were the case." Said Lance with feeling. "It was her mother that contacted me afterward. She's terrified that her daughter is going to get herself killed by staying with her boyfriend. I immediately thought of you and thought maybe you could convince her that she needs to leave. She needs to get far away from him before the worse happens. Maybe talking to someone who's been there personally will get through to her how serious her situation is before its too late." Lance ripped the paper from his notepad.

"The first number is her mother's, her name is Maria and the second one is Gina's." Felicity reached out, taking the paper and looked at the numbers before nodding. "I'll see if I can't get her to realize she needs to seek help, offer her a safe place at the shelter."

"You might have a better shot at setting up a meeting by contacting the mother first. Hopefully, she'll be able to convince her daughter to meet with you."

"I'll do that." She said, finishing off her croissant. "I'll give them a call as soon as I'm back at the office." She reached into her wallet to pay for their coffee.

"I got it," Lance told her, dropping a ten on the table to cover the bill. "And before you start protesting you can get the bill next time. C'mon, I'll walk you to your car then I got to get back to work. The streets aren't going to keep the crime off them themselves."

When they reached her car Felicity thanked him. "Stay safe, Detective."

"Don't worry about me. I'm always safe." His lips twisted up into a wry grin and Felicity shook her head in response with a small grin of her own.

* * *

Felicity returned to her office and was greeted by Diggle and Oliver following her inside. "Did any of your calls pan out, John?"

Felicity rounded her desk, taking her seat. "I was able to get in contact with several old war buddies working personal security. David Sawyer and Mathew Collins. And they're good men and they're willing to take up the job."

"And you trust them?" Felicity questioned.

"I do. Oliver and I worked with them on several missions in our army days."

"And you?" Felicity looked at Oliver. "Do you trust them?"

"They saved my life once or twice when behind enemy lines. I trust them." Oliver answered.

"Alright. Set something up." Felicity told Digg. Digg nodded and stepped out of her office.

"How did the meeting with Lance go?" Oliver questioned, stepping toward her desk.

"As well as I expected. He's gonna do what he can. Also, he told me about this young woman. It sounds like she refuses to get away from her abusive boyfriend. He was hoping I could get through to her and offer her help."

"If anyone can. It's you."

Felicity glanced up at him, tilting her head. "What makes you so sure?"

Oliver gave a faint smile. "You have a way with words."

"Let's hope you're right." Felicity murmured, picking up her desk phone and dialing the mother's number. "Hello, I'm looking for Maria Waltkins?"

" _This is her? Can I ask who's calling?_ " An older female voice sounded.

"Felicity Smoak. I'm a friend of Detective Lance's. I believe I can help your daughter."

" _Can you really_?" Felicity could hear the hope in the woman's voice. " _I've gone to the cops. I've tried talking to her and nothing is working. I don't know what else to do._ "

"I can promise you I will do everything I can," Felicity promised and could practically feel the breath of relief the woman let out.

 _"Thank you."_ Her voice cracked with emotion. " _Thank you so much_."

"All I need for you to do is convince your daughter to meet with me."

" _I will._ "

"Good you can reach me at this number. I hope to hear from you soon." Felicity bid the woman goodbye before setting her phone back in its cradle.

"I talked with Digg and we think we should put personal security on Amelia and Henry for the time being. I was thinking Slade." Oliver told her once she wrapped up her conversation.

"Sounds good." Felicity nodded. Slade was one of their best and she knew if there was ever any trouble Slade would not hesitate in ending any threat that became a problem. "You can tell him about the situation and the measures we're taking. I want eyes on Amelia and Henry at all times until this is all handled."

"Understood." Oliver nodded, stepping out of her office.

She pulled her chair closer to her desk, looking at her computer screen, she cracked her knuckles, her hands poised over the keyboard, with a look of pure determination. "Let's see what I can dig up on this sonofabitch."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Arrow characters.**

* * *

Felicity glanced toward the door, looking at the time on her phone again it was twenty minutes after the set meeting time with Maria Waltkins and her daughter Gina.

She had allowed them to set the time and place. Hoping it would make Gina more comfortable. They had chosen a small diner in one of the more shopping populated areas of Starling City.

However, it was starting to look like Gina and Maria were running late or Gina decided against meeting with her after all. Felicity really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Are you sure this is the place they wanted to meet?"

She turned her eyes back to Oliver who sat beside her in the corner booth in the back of the diner. He had insisted on accompanying her to the meeting, stating that he didn't feel comfortable with her being alone. He worried that one of these meetings would result in her being found out that she was sheltering abused women.

He worried she would become a target for all the angry husbands and boyfriends. She had tried to dissuade him that she would be fine but he wasn't hearing it. That protective streak he had around her striking up. Not wanting to take the time to argue with him when she knew he was just trying to do his job she let the subject drop and left the shelter under Digg's supervision while she was out.

"I'm sure." Felicity murmured. "We'll wait a bit longer." She wasn't ready to leave in case they showed up.

"Have you screened the possible newbies?" Oliver questioned after a moment.

"You mean Dinah, Rene, Matthew, and David?" Felicity questioned and Oliver nodded. "I did. They all sound good on paper and all but I was thinking of having you and Diggle test their capabilities and if they pass I'd give them a trial run."

"That sounds reasonable enough. Maybe their trial run will work out as good as your last trial run." He gave a small smile with a playful glint in his eye.

"It did turn out pretty well." Felicity played along. Oliver had been her last trial run and it had worked out very well. Except he tended to be really protective of her. "Though the last thing I need is someone obsessing over my well being."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, you are." Felicity gave a small laugh. "But I know it comes from a good place."

"I just want to keep you safe." He murmured lowly like a confession.

Felicity stared at him in surprise at his words and by the way, Oliver's eyes widened he was too and much to her surprise a blush fanned across his cheeks, to his ears, turning them red. "Oh." Felicity felt a fuzzy feeling settled in her stomach. "It's basically in your job description. Of course, you want to keep me safe." Felicity tried to look away from his eyes but found she couldn't.

Oliver stared at her for a long moment, the blue of his eyes so intense she swore they were the reason why she suddenly felt her heart beating faster than a moment ago. "Right. Because it's my job." Oliver nodded, his eyes never losing the intensity and the words lacking any conviction.

The sound of the diner's bell sounding finally giving Felicity the push she needed to look away from him and toward the door, watching as two women walked in, scanning the diner, appearing to be looking for someone. She sat up straighter waiting as they turned their eyes on her.

She had given Maria her description and that she would be wearing a green cropped leather jacket.

She watched as the older woman of the two women gaze zeroed in on her and grabbed the girl's arm, tugging her over to them with the younger woman reluctantly allowing herself to be pulled.

"Ms. Smoak?" The older woman asked.

Felicity moved to stand up but remembered they were in a corner booth with Oliver on the edge next to the aisle so instead she extended her hand. "Maria and Gina Waltkins?"

Maria nodded, shaking her hand as she slid in the booth across from Felicity, Gina cautiously slid in next to her but didn't reach to shake Felicity's hand when she extended it instead she stared at Oliver warily.

Felicity knew her wariness. "This is Oliver. He's a bodyguard and works security detail for me but he's not someone you need to fear." She wanted to reassure Gina that Oliver was not a danger to her.

"You have a security detail? Is that necessary?" Maria asked with a frown.

"When you run a secret women's shelter and want to keep the women there who seek somewhere safe? Somewhere they don't have to look over their shoulder every second of every day? Yes and Oliver is just one of the bodyguards in my security. I take the safety of those I shelter very seriously."

"A woman's shelter?" Gina looked at her mom in alarm. "I don't need to go to a battered woman's shelter. It's not that bad."

"The bruises on your neck say differently," Oliver said, motioning to her neck, where he saw that Gina was trying to use a turtleneck top to cover up the marks along her neck but he could see the edges of discolored purple and blue skin.

Gina's hand instinctively went to her collar and tried to tug it up further. "It was an accident. He didn't mean to."

Oliver looked at her sympathetically. "If he didn't mean to he would never have laid his hands on you in the first place and I gather it wasn't the first time and it will more than likely happen again. Your best option, your only option is to get away from him."

"And what do you know about it? Nothing. You have no idea what I'm going through." Gina glared. She didn't need people she didn't even know telling her what to do, acting like they knew her.

"Gina, it's okay, he's just trying to help you," Maria told her daughter, she reached out to touch her daughter's arm but Gina shook her hand off.

"No, you're right. I don't know what you're going through." Oliver hadn't meant to hit a nerve with Gina but he wanted her to realize how serious her situation was. "But I have a mother and I have a little sister not all that much younger than you and I would never want this for them. They deserve better and so do you. You don't deserve to be some guys punching bag. You deserve to be treated with respect and decency and what he is doing to you is wrong. You have to know that on some level."

Gina sucked in a harsh breath. "He wasn't always like this." She said so lowly it was more a whisper. "It wasn't always like this. We were good together once. We can be good together again. I just have to hang in there. It'll be good again."

"Do you really want to take the risk of him killing you?" Felicity asked. She had remained silent listening closely as Oliver tried to get through to Gina, surprised he had spoken up about the matter as much as he had.

"He wouldn't." Said Gina instantly.

"Just like he wouldn't hurt you on purpose?" Felicity shook her head. "You can't keep lying to yourself. If you don't get out he'll kill you and it'll be your mother, your family who are called to the morgue to identify your body." Felicity didn't want to sound harsh or brash but even more so she wanted Gina to see how serious this was.

Gina glanced at her mother whose eyes had filled with fear at just the thought of having to identify her daughter's body in a morgue. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She hissed, turning angry eyes to Felicity. "You don't know anything about it! You have no idea what -"

"Actually, I do." Felicity cut thought her rant somberly and Gina fell silent in surprise. "And I should have left the first time he ever hit me but I didn't. I stayed because I believed he hadn't meant to hurt me. I mean, how could he, he loved me, he would never do anything to hurt me intentionally." Felicity shook her head even as she felt Oliver's eyes on her. "But it was a lie I told myself every time he would hit me. And you know what it got me? Nothing but pain, bruises, a swollen jaw, black eyes, split lip, you name it and still I told myself he didn't mean to hurt me. But it was just a lie to make myself feel better. A false hope that he really hadn't meant it. That he loved me."

Gina's eyes had filled with tears and her mother grabbed her hand with her own, her grasp grounding her. Felicity's word hitting her hard because she knew exactly what she meant. She told herself the same thing, every single time he would hit her.

"But when the man who's supposed to love you hits you that is not love. When you love someone you're supposed to protect them. Not be someone they need protecting from." Felicity shook her head as she thought back to those dark days with Cooper. "It took me a long time to really learn that and it was a lesson that almost cost me my life."

Oliver's hand unconsciously clenched and he could feel a deep-seated anger bubbling up in his chest, hearing more about Felicity's own experience with an abusive man. He never even met the man but he wanted to tear Cooper apart with his bare hands, make him regret ever laying a hand on Felicity. Oliver wanted to destroy the man.

Felicity, however, was oblivious to the turmoil within Oliver or the anger he was trying to push back down.

Felicity leaned forward making sure she caught Gina's eye. "Don't make my mistake. Don't wait because it may be just too late. Don't be just another casualty at the hands of an abusive man. Don't make your mother bury her child. Don't let him win. You deserve to live your life to its fullest potential and you can't do that if you're dead. I'm not saying this to scare you, I'm just stating facts, if you don't leave, it'll get worse and one of these times it'll be too late. Don't let that happen."

Gina's eyes fluttered, a tear slid down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away with the back of her free hand. "I don't know what to do." Her voice cracked, and she instinctively gripped her mother's hand back. How do you leave the man you love? How did she stop loving him enough to leave?

"Let me help you," Felicity told her. "My shelter is always guarded and with just a bit of time when your boyfriend is no longer a threat to your safety I can set you up for a better life. You'll be safe and you won't have to suffer at any man's hand again."

"I don't know.." Gina trailed off hesitantly. She couldn't imagine leaving, not being with him. It was a rough patch. She just had to get through it and everything would be good again.

"Gina, sweetie, please." Maria grasped her daughter's hand, getting her daughter's attention, her eyes feeling with tears. "I can't lose you. I can't, I need my daughter. I won't survive if he took you from me."

Seeing the fear written as plain as day in her mother's features, hearing the plea in her voice, the tears in her eyes had Gina nodding her head slowly. "Okay. Okay. I just need a few days." She would try for her mother.

Felicity nodded even though she was hesitant to agree. She much rather Gina got away from her boyfriend as soon as she could. "Is two days enough?"

"I..give me three." Said Gina. "I have some things I need to take care of and I need enough time to do so."

Felicity nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you here in three days then and I'll take you to the shelter but until then I'd like to put a security detail on you. Just to keep you safe while you sort things out that you need to."

"Will it be Oliver?" Gina asked glancing at the man in question.

"I'm currently Felicity's personal detail so no it won't be me." He felt Felicity subtly kick his leg, but he kept a straight face. He had a feeling she was going to assign him to Gina's detail but he was adamant about making sure she was safe. "But we have lots of men who are just as capable of keeping you safe as I am."

"Okay." Gina nodded. "As long as it won't be obvious that I'm being followed. I don't want Mike to catch on."

"All of my men know how to blend and not be seen." Felicity smiled tightly. She had been planning on having Oliver be the one to detail Gina but now she would have to consider someone else since he basically volunteered himself to be her personal bodyguard. "You probably won't even know he's there but just remember he's there for your safety."

Gina nodded, standing up. "I'll meet you here in three days. Say three o'clock."

"I'll be here," Felicity told her.

Maria reached across the table, taking Felicity's hand. "Thank you. Thank you so much for all your doing. It means so much." She said gratefully.

"Of course." Felicity smiled shaking her hand. Maria stood and followed her daughter out of the diner door.

As soon as they were gone Felicity turned to Oliver with a glare. "I could have used you as her detail. I am more than capable of protecting myself."

Oliver wasn't going to let her glare bother him. "I didn't say you couldn't protect yourself but I would feel better knowing I was watching your back. I wouldn't be able to focus on keeping Gina safe if I'm worried about you."

Felicity gave a grumble. "I think I've decided you're worse than John when it comes to worrying about my safety."

"I can live with that." Oliver stood and Felicity followed. "Who are you going to sign to her detail?"

Felicity thought about that for a moment as they exited the diner and walked to her car. "Roy and I'll have Nyssa cover his shift with Sara."

Oliver nodded. "We should head back, the new recruits are coming in today. They're going to need to meet the boss." They reached her car and Oliver opened the back door for her before getting behind the wheel.

"I also need to check in with Slade about Amelia and Henry," Felicity informed him.

Oliver nodded, as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road, starting the drive back to the shelter.

They were barely a few blocks away from the diner when he noticed a dark sedan following them. "We have someone tailing us."

Felicity's head snapped up from her phone where she was going through a few emails for her freelance work. "What?" She glanced back at the back window trying and failing to get a good look at the driver. "Are you sure?"

"They've been following us for the past ten minutes so yes I'm sure."

"What do you think their goal is? Why follow us?"

"I don't know could be someone found out you run the shelter and are either trying to learn where you live or where the shelter is located." Oliver hated each of those possibilities.

"We can't let the location of the shelter be found if it's one of the ex's," Felicity said worriedly.

Oliver shot her a frown noticing she didn't seem the least concern about if they found out where she lived or if she was in danger. They really needed to talk about her lack of concern for her own well being. "Just hang on, I'll lose them."

Felicity settled back in her seat biting her bottom lip as he sped up, taking sharp turns here and there, she glanced back a few minutes later and no longer saw the car that had been following them. "I think we've lost them."

Oliver nodded as he slowed the car back down to the proper speed. "It'll take us a bit longer to get back to the shelter."

"It's fine." Felicity dismissed. "I just glad you noticed we were being followed. The last thing we need is the location of the shelter getting out. That'll be a target being placed on all our backs." And that was the last thing they needed.

"Opposed to the target you paint on your back," Oliver replied warily, his hands unknowingly tightening on the wheel.

"Have you and Digg been talking to Lance because it sounds like he's shared his concerns about my safety with you? And with the way you two have been harping me the past few days about my own personal security."

"Is it really such a bad thing that we want you safe?" Oliver asked, in a deep timber, his concern shining through.

Felicity couldn't remember the last time she had so many people in her life so insistent on her well being. "No." And it really wasn't. Before she met Digg and opened the shelter it had just been her mother and her and no one else. But having as many people in her life as she did now made her feel cared for in a way she hadn't felt since before her own experience in an abusive relationship.

It was one of the many reasons why she didn't truly mind Oliver and Diggle being protective of her. Sure she complained every now and then but it didn't really bother her because she knew their protectiveness came from a good place.

* * *

Felicity was answering a few emails when Slade entered with a brief knock before striding right on in.

"Heard we have so new recruits coming in. Any chance I can get a crack at them? Test how capable they are?"

Felicity looked up as he took a seat across from her. "As long as you don't seriously injure them. Go on, right ahead. It'll be good to know how good they are in the field."

"In that case, I'll be sure to really let them have it." Slade gave a crooked grin.

"I'm sure you will," Felicity said before decidedly getting down to why she asked to see him. "Have you seen anyone lurking around Amelia or Henry when they weren't here?"

Felicity never felt comfortable telling the women who came here for help that they could no longer go out and did not forbid them from doing so when they wanted to get out for a bit, her only rule was that they take one of the guards with them as a precaution. But since she had Slade specifically on Amelia's detail she was sure he would have noticed anyone following Amelia while she was out.

"No. Not anyone out of the ordinary from what I can tell. Amelia's been a bit on edge and hasn't let her son out of her sights for more than a moment."

"Well, it's understandable with what she's going through." Felicity knew how it couldn't have been easy especially with Darren still out there.

"Any word from Lance?" Slade wondered.

Felicity frowned recalling the disappointment she felt when Lance had called that morning before she left for her meeting and found that Daren's threats sent through emails were being ignored and weren't enough to have him hauled in. "They can't do anything. The same old song when it comes to this kind of thing. It's never really taken seriously until there's someone being hospitalized or laying on a morgue table."

And while it was discouraging Felicity was not about to give up. She would find something incriminating on him and if she didn't then she would just have to create some false past charges, a fake warrant or something, anything to get the man arrested and off the streets. "But if it comes down to it. I'm going to do what I have to."

"I expect no less," Slade smirked. "Your one of the most resilient women I know." Slade had met his fair share of strong women and Felicity was definitely one of the stronger ones with a spine of steel, refusing to back down when it mattered.

"Hey, the new recruits are here." Oliver pushed his way into her office.

Felicity sighed, she didn't know why she bothered telling him to knock anymore. He never listened to her. "Alright, go ahead and test them with Diggle. I'll meet with them in a little bit." Felicity glanced at Slade. "And Slade will be joining you."

Oliver looked at Slade. "Not going to go easy on them are you?" Though he seriously doubted Slade would.

"Not a chance, Kid." Grinned Slade, standing up.

"Get someone to cover for you with Amelia and Henry while you're testing the recruits," Felicity called after Slade as he left with Oliver.

"You got it, Smoak."

Felicity's hand reached out for her phone, scrolling through her contacts before finding the number she wanted and pressing the call icon. The phone rang several moments before it was answered. "Roy." She greeted. "How do you feel about taking on an extra job?"

" _I'm listening_." Roy's voice filtered over the line.

"We have a new girl coming in but she needs a few days to get things in order, You would be trailing her, making sure she's safe during that time. If you come in I'll give you all the details."

" _I can be there in an hour_ ," Roy told her.

Felicity spoke to him for a few more minutes before hanging up and finding Nyssa's number in her contacts. "Nyssa, do you have a moment?"

" _For my second favorite blonde? Of course, I do._ "

"Good, I need you to cover Roy's shift with Sara for a couple nights," Felicity informed her. "Of course, you'll be compensated for the sudden change in your schedule and the extra hours."

" _Working with Sara is more than enough compensation._ "

Felicity could practically hear the sly smirk coming from Nyssa. "I'm sure," Felicity replied. She didn't forbid her employees from getting involved with one another. If they wanted to mix their personal lives with their business ones that was their choice. Not something she would recommend for herself though. "Just be sure to keep it professional until your off the clock."

" _Of course_." Nyssa agreed easily.

" _When do you need me to come in?_ "

Felicity was on the phone with Nyssa a few more moments, giving her details before hanging up and glancing at the clock. Roy would be there in 45 minutes.

She stood from her desk, decided she would go check in with everyone see how they all were doing.

And that was where Roy found her when he got there, sitting around a group of the children who were being sheltered with their mothers, reading to them. It was story time among the little kids that consisted of Henry, Amelia's young son, Alexis, the young daughter of Senna who had been at the shelter two months now, Jennice, another little girl, her mother Brenda, had been at the shelter just 7 weeks, twin boys Keith and Daniel, and their mother, Bevin, had been at the shelter almost as long as Jennice, there was James, the young son of, Sharon, who has been there for 9 weeks.

While there were several mothers they were sheltering there were even more who weren't mother's, who had nowhere else to go.

Felicity knew with as many women that they had coming in they would need to move to an even bigger location if they were going to house everyone, it was getting cramped for everyone as it was.

Felicity looked up from the book she was reading to the children when she heard a throat clearing and saw Roy, standing with his arms crossed, a brow raised in amusement as the kids seemed captivated and enthralled in her storytelling. "Do you think I can steal you away from your adoring public?"

"Can't it wait?" Alexis looked at Felicity with expectant eyes. "Can't you finish the story, 'City?"

Felicity smiled at the nickname the kids had given her. "I'm afraid it can't." She said apologetically.

"I can take over for you, Felicity."

Felicity smiled at the blonde who stood off to the side with an easy smile. "Thank you, Annabeth."

Annabeth was one of the youngest women there at only 23. And was one of the first to come in. She had been there for over a year but not because of an abusive ex. He had been out of the picture for more than half a year.

She had stuck around wanting to give back to the shelter that had saved her life. She now helped out around the shelter, she was a reassuring ear to the new residents, she gave the mother's a hand with the children when they needed it, she ran errands and occasionally acted as Felicity's personal assistant on the days when she was really busy. Felicity was grateful for all the time Annabeth dedicated to the shelter. She was always such a big help, especially with the little kids.

Annabeth smiled. "Anytime." She told her easily situating herself between the kids. "Alright, so where did Felicity leave off?"

Felicity started walking with Roy the sounds of the children and Annabeth, drifting away.

"Thanks for coming in on short notice." She told him as they made their way to her office.

Roy nodded settling into the chair across from her desk as she rounded it. "What's the job?"

Felicity sat in her seat and launched into Gina's story, telling Roy the details in case they would be significant to him keeping an eye on her. "I need you to tail her for the next few days. I was able to compile data you might need to ensure you do your job well." She picked up a folder and held it out to him.

Roy opened it skimming through the information, seeing a picture of his charge, Gina, with written details, description, address, where she worked, he shifted the page and next was a picture of her boyfriend and with a list of priors which were a mile long, domestic disturbance, assault charges, a countless number of DUI's, possession of illegal substances, possession of unlicensed weapon, solicitation.

Roy blew out a breath between his teeth. "Talk about a rap sheet."

"If you see him near her I want you to get here ASAP." Felicity directed. "It didn't take me long to gather that information but it has me more worried than before."

"I'm on it." Roy gave her a nod, standing up and walking out of her office without another word.

* * *

Half an hour later Felicity was pushing her way into the training room of the shelter, pausing in the doorway at the sight of Oliver taking on all four new recruits alone, he wore only a pair of army pants, leaving his upper body exposed and she could see the scars that littered his body, scars inflicted from his time serving his country.

She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his form, how graceful every moved he made was whether he was blocking, attacking, countering or was straight up lashing out with an attack of his own.

She watched as he effortlessly incapacitated all four of the new recruits, slamming them, taking their legs out from underneath them and flipping them over, pinning one man's arm behind his back, his knee embedded in his spine.

The man made a pain noise, groaning and Oliver released him, pushing off him and looked up as if he knew she was watching.

Felicity swallowed as he turned, the muscles of his back shifting as he motioned Dig and Slade over. "Take over for me."

She stood up straighter, reminding herself that Oliver was a friend and employee and she should not be ogling him simply because he was shirtless and was walking over to her and she could see the sweat glistening off his skin. "Um, I see you're all very hard."

Oliver paused in front of her, his lips turning up in amusement. "I'm sorry?"

Felicity to her horror realized too late what she had said. "I meant you all seemed to be working the new recruits hard. Not that you're hard because of course your not hard. Like at all."

Oliver's eyes lit up with mirth as she continued and he crossed his arms with a grin. He did love her little innuendos'.

Felicity's eyes widened further. "I didn't mean that either. I mean, I know your hard." Her eyes widened. "Your muscles! I know your muscles are hard!" She exclaimed, wishing she could shut up already. "I mean just look at you." To her horror her hand reached out, gripping his bicep, squeezing. "Like wow." She murmured.

Oliver's smiled faltered at the touch of her hand, it was such a simple touch but he felt it like a live wire, his eyes darkened as he instinctively took a step toward her.

Felicity swallowed quickly retracting her hand hastily as if it burned her. "Sorry." She squeaked. Oh god, she was just feeling up one of her employees. He should file harassment claims.

Oliver forced out a chuckle. "I wouldn't call it harassment." And he definitely wouldn't complain if she touched him again. He was teetering on a fine line with his attraction to her.

"Right." Felicity cleared her throat. "I came to see how the new recruits are fairing."

Oliver took a step back, trying to push away his attraction and keep it professional. "They definitely know how to take a hit." He walked back toward the center of the room where the four new recruits were now standing with Slade and Digg, winded and trying to catch their breath. "But they know how to get up when knocked down, they put up one hell of a fight regardless and I think that really speaks for itself."

Digg noticed her approach with Oliver. "Here's your chance to meet who you'll be working for." He came to stand on her other side.

"Felicity Smoak." Felicity introduced holding her hand out, shaking hands with the only other woman in the room first. "You must be Dinah Drake."

"I am." Dinah reached out, shaking her hand briefly. "It's great to meet you, Ms. Smoak."

"David Sawyer, ma'am." A man who was broad shoulder 6'4 with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, he offered his hand. Felicity shook his hand with a nod.

"Matthew Collins." The other man introduced he was even taller than Oliver at 6'7, towering over Felicity and was extremely fit, he looked like he hit the gym almost every day. He had dark hair olive skin, dark eyes, and a stubble jaw.

"Rene Remirez." The last of them introduced.

Felicity shook hands with each of them. "It's nice to meet you all. First I want to be upfront and tell you I ran a thorough background check on all of you. You all checked out. You'll each be on a trial basis and if everything works out we'll talk about bringing you in on a more permanent basis." Felicity looked at each of them. "Does that sound good?"

"It does, Ma'am." David nodded.

"Great." Felicity smiled. "I'm going to let Dig, Oliver and Slade get back to work with testing you're capabilities though you all seem more than capable for the job. I haven't met many people to get back up after being taken down by Oliver in the time I've known him. Find me later when everyone is done here and we'll get started on your shift schedules, introduce you to everyone and give you a tour of the place."

They each nodded at her in acknowledgment and Felicity turned with a nod to Slade, Diggle, and Oliver, turning on her heel, she could hear Slade, telling them to step up to the mat for another round this time with him and he wouldn't be nearly as gentle as the kid.

She snorted, if Slade thought Oliver was being gentle with them, she would hate to see what Slade consider going all out was.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Oliver walked into Felicity's office.

"No, you head on out." Felicity didn't bother looking up from her work. "I have a few things I still need to take care of."

Oliver frowned he wanted to argue or wait for her but he was supposed to meet with Thea for Dinner. He gave a sigh, maybe he should text Thea that he had to work late.

"Oliver." He was pulled from his thoughts and saw Felicity looking at him like she knew what he was thinking. "Oliver, go home, go have dinner with your sister. I have more than enough guards here to make sure I get home safe." Diggle had already left and Nyssa had shown up with Sara to cover Roy's shift, Slade was working overtime and Ryan and Ethan, two other guards who kept the night shift were all on duty tonight.

"Right," Oliver replied reluctantly, he turned to head out but paused in the doorway looking back at her. "Just call me if something happens."

"I will," Felicity told him.

"I don't care how small it is." Oliver insisted. "Call me if-"

"Oliver, go already. If something happens that you need to know about I will call you until then go have dinner with your sister." She gave him one of her looks. "Go on."

Oliver sighed but nodded, finally disappearing out the door.

Felicity shook her head half exasperated with him and half amused at how concern he was about her safety. However, amusement quickly flew out the window when Ryan seemed to appear out of nowhere as she left her office assisting in walking her to her car because of the late hour.

"This is a first," Felicity commented. "Did Dig ask you to walk me to my car?"

"No, Queen did. And he didn't so much as ask but demanded I make sure you get to your car safely."

Felicity heaved a long drawn out sign. She had half the mind to call Oliver just to yell at him with her loud voice. He needed to learn to relax a bit when it came to her so-called safety. She got that he cared but she liked to think she was more than capable of protecting herself without having him guarding her 24/7.

* * *

Felicity made a small detour after leaving the shelter, stopping by her favorite diner, BBB. She ordered her meal, stopping to talk with Jessi a server who never failed to flirt with her every chance he got.

She never took his flirting seriously, he flirted with everyone, including Digg and was always friendly with everyone. He was one of those people you couldn't help but like and talk with, one of those people who could cheer you up with a smile and a few simple words.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" Jessi wondered, looking over her shoulder after handing over her order to go.

Felicity followed his gaze and saw a man sitting in a booth watching her, he had dark curly hair and a five o'clock shadow and dark eyes. She recognized him from the information she gathered on Gina. He was Gina's boyfriend, Mike.

"No, I'll be alright." She turned back to Jessi, not wanting to get him mixed up in anything, she had a Taser in her purse along with Peper spray ready to use it if she had to. "But thank you, I'll see you around, Jessi."

Jessi looked like he wanted to insist but instead, he nodded, respecting her decision. "Be careful, Felicity."

Felicity walked toward the exit, avoiding the man the best she could but as she went to pass his booth he stood blocking her path. "Can I help you with something?" Felicity glared up at him.

"Actually you can." The man, Mike, glared at her. "You can stay away from my girlfriend."

Felicity scoffed, she wasn't going to back off just because some asshole tried to intimidate her. "I don't know what you're talking about." She pushed past him, heading for the exit but was suddenly whirled around, a hand gripping tightly to her wrist.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you with her today." Mike's grip tightened on her wrist to the point it was painful and she knew it was going to leave a mark.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you better stay away from her. I know her bitch mother is up to something. She's been trying to get rid of me for a long time. But it's not going to happen." He yanked her forward, towering over her and Felicity glared up at him defiantly, trying to wrench her wrist out of his grasp. "And if you think for a second you're going to help her with that your just as stupid as Gina's mother is. I will bre-"

Suddenly the man was shoved back from her, losing his grip on her and Jessi was there. "Keep your fucking hands off my friend or I will break your damn hand. And get the hell out of my diner before I lay your ass out." He warned darkly, placing himself firmly in between Felicity and Mike, Gina's boyfriend.

Felicity didn't know why she was surprised by the sudden protective side of Jessi. She knew he worked two jobs, one of them being here, the other one he was a bouncer at a nightclub here in the glades but this was the first time seeing his bouncer side only ever have seen him as friendly and a total flirt.

She peered around him to see the two men having a stare down but seconds ticked by until finally, Mike shot him a glare, his eyes zeroing in on her and she glared back defiantly at the anger she saw in his eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to what I said or else it won't end well for you." He turned heading out the exit.

Her shoulders deflated as Jessi turned around, looking at her concerned. "Are you alright?" He took her wrist examining it, seeing the mark of a handprint circling her wrist. "I'm no doctor but you're gonna wanna ice this and maybe get it looked at."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as he let go of her wrist. "Thank you for that."

"Who was that guy?"

"I don't know." She lied. It wasn't the first time she had to deal with one of the abusive men who been involved with the women she was sheltering. It definitely wasn't a first for her dealing with a violent man.

Jessi frowned further in concern. "Should I call Digg or Oliver?" He wondered, Felicity tended to come in with a lot of people and they all seemed to work together, but it was Digg and Oliver she was in here the most with.

"No, that's okay. I was just gonna head home. There's no need to bother either of them."

Jessi shook his head, his frown getting deeper if that were possible. "Than at least let me walk you to your car in case that creep is still lurking somewhere outside." He turned his hand on her back ushering her forward.

Felicity conceded knowing that after what happened he wasn't going to be talked out of it. Thankfully though the man was gone. She climbed into her car, shutting the door and look at Jessi through the window. "Thank you, Jessi." She told him sincerely.

"Your welcome." His friendly smile was back. "Stay safe."

She nodded, sending him another grateful smile before pulling out of the parking lot.

As she drove home she decided against calling Oliver or Digg telling them about what happened. It happened, it was done and over with and she was fine. If she told them they would just be more protective and they were protective enough as it was in her opinion. Especially Oliver.

* * *

The sound of glass breaking had Felicity jolting up in bed, heart pounding against her ribcage. She quickly sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and as quiet as possible opened her bedside drawer and retrieved the gun she kept hidden there, checking the chamber and clicking the safety off.

She padded slowly across the floor, her hand tight around the gun, breathing harshly, fear coursing through her system. She took a deep breath steadying her breathing, straightening her shoulders, before opening the bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible, she looked down the hall not seeing anyone and crept through the entire second floor of her home but saw no one before quietly making her way to the First floor. Heart pounding in her chest she made her way through the First floor.

A sharp stinging sensation cutting into her foot had her letting out a curse and she glanced down to see glass shards all over her living room floor.

She raised the gun quickly and looked around the room but it was silent and empty, she cursed under her breath as she looked to the window, finding it broken, she looked down and just at her feet with more broken shards of glass was a red brick wrapped in what looked like paper.

Felicity stepped back careful of the glass and turned on the light, trying her best to avoid stepping on any more glass.

She looked around again and realized she was the only one in the house. She clicked the safety back on her gun, setting it on the table and lifted her foot, cringing at the sharp medium-sized piece of glass in her foot, she gritted her teeth and pulled it out, blood coating the glass and escaping the cut.

She cursed walking around the living room, avoiding the glass the best she could. She could feel the bottom of her foot grow wet with blood and stinging from the cut, she reached for the brick amongst the glass and unwrapped the note around it.

 _I don't care what I have to do to get what's mine. Even if I have to go through you. You should be more careful. You never know when someone is watching and I can promise you I am watching your every move, Felicity Smoak._

Felicity let out a string of curses as she read the note and the thinly veiled threat, her earlier fear turning into a wave of anger.

This wasn't good. Not at all. She needed to resolve this before it escalated but she had no idea which ex of the sheltered women could be behind this. She had her suspicions of course but there was no way of knowing for sure.

Fuck, this wasn't good at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sure there are some legal** **or law inconsistencies with this chapter so I apologize in advance. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Oliver groaned reaching for his phone on his nightstand that was going off, he blinked the sleep from his eyes as he glanced at the screen that was far too bright in his near pitch black room. His brow furrowed as he saw not only the time but the name that flashed across the screen as well.

Why was Detective Lance calling him at two in the morning?

He swiped his thumb over the answer button. "Detective Lance?" his voice came out gruff with sleep.

" _Queen_ ," Quentin Lance's voice came over the line. " _I have no time for pleasantries._ "

Oliver frowned at his short attitude. "What's wrong? Why are you calling me this late? Is this about another girl you need Felicity to take in?"

" _This is about her. There was a disturbance called in at her address_ -"

Oliver's heart pounded in his chest and he didn't need to hear more than the fact that something had happened at Felicity's. He dropped his phone on the mattress as he quickly climbed out of bed throwing on the first pair of jeans he could find, slipping his shoes on quickly. He could faintly hear Lance's voice calling out to him thinly from his phone. He didn't bother with a shirt and simply pulled on one of his gray zip-up hoodies, grabbing the keys from his apartment he was out the door, forgetting to grab his phone.

He swore to God if Felicity wasn't alright he was going to hurt someone. More than likely kill someone.

* * *

Felicity sighed as she rubbed her temples, her foot stinging from standing on the open cut as she tried to answer all the questions the police were throwing at her.

She hadn't planned on calling the cops, wanting to handle this herself but that didn't seem to matter since her neighbor Mrs. Deloris was the one to call the cops, having heard glass breaking and had gotten a little-frightened someone was breaking in.

"Ms. Smoak?" Felicity looked up to see Detective Lance approaching her.

"Detective Lance? What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"You think when your place came across the scanner I wasn't going to book it here?" He shot her an incredulous look. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Felicity opened her mouth to reply when the sound of screeching tires sounded, her brow furrowed. "You didn't call Dig or Oliver on your way over here did you?" She hadn't planned on keeping this from them. Just downplaying it a bit because they were worried about her enough as it was. If they knew what happened she knew for sure she wouldn't be shaking their concerns off any longer.

Lance frowned at her. "You need to take this more seriously. And if you won't let Oliver know, I will."

No sooner has the words left his mouth she could hear the front door being thrown open, hitting against the wall and Oliver striding into the room, looking like a man on a mission, a storm brewing in his eyes. "Felicity!"

"You can't be here sir." An officer stopped him. "This is a crime scene."

"Get out of my way. Now!" He growled, eyes glaring darkly. He needed to get to Felicity make sure she was alright.

"Sir, I don't know who you are. You need to leave."

Oliver's fist clenched the veins in his arms bunching. "I'm not going anywhere. Move." Oliver was barely keeping himself from knocking out the officer who was only doing his job. "Where's the woman that lives here? Where's Felicity?!"

"Sir, I won't say it again. You need-"

"It's alright. Let him through." Detective Lance called out and Oliver looked up to see him standing with Felicity, dressed in only a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Relief hit him at the sight of her relatively unharmed.

He pushed past the officer with eyes only for her. "Felicity,"

"I'm alright," she assured him as he came forward. "I'm fine. Nothi-" She cut off mid-sentence in surprise as Oliver wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. The move was so sudden and unexpected she fell silent.

His arms around her caused a wave of emotions to hit her and she slowly brought her arms up, hands on his sides just as he was pulling back, hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? Were you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. And-"

"Miss Smoak, I need you to sit down so I can take a look at your cuts." She was cut off by the paramedic.

"Cuts!?" Oliver's eyes widened. "Where?" he took a step back running his eyes over her form from head to toe.

Felicity sighed. "My foot just got cut by a little glass, it's not a big deal."

"You said you weren't hurt." A muscle in his jaw ticked, showing his upset.

"I wasn't." She tried to maneuver her way around the broken glass on the floor. "Stupid glass is everywh- Oliver!" she yelped in surprise clutching at his shoulders as he suddenly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her out of the room and over to her kitchen, the paramedic and Lance following behind them.

"You're bleeding. You were hurt." he set her on the counter, stepping to the side so the paramedic could do his job. "What happened?"

Felicity sighed as the paramedic began looking at her foot, cleaning the blood away and looking for any glass.

"It doesn't look like you'll need stitches. But you'll need to keep the wound clean and stay off your foot for the first couple days so these cuts can heal properly." The paramedic talked as he used anti-septic on her foot before bandaging it and wrapping it.

Felicity waited till the paramedic was done before answering. "I don't know. I was sleeping. I woke when I heard a window shatter. I went to investigate, found the window broken."

"You should have called me." Oliver frowned intensely. "What if it hadn't been just a broken window? What if someone had broken in? You could have been seriously hurt or worse."

"But I wasn't," Felicity argued. "Everything's fine."

Oliver scowled, clenching his jaw. "Everything is not fine. Nothing about what happened tonight is fine, Felicity."

Felicity sighed, pushing her hair back away from her face, "I didn't want to worry any-"

"What the hell happened to your wrist?!" while the words were said with anger, his hands were gentle as he cradled her arm, looking closely at the bruise coloring the skin of her wrist.

"I thought you said no one had broken in?" Lance leveled her with a disapproving look.

"They didn't." she tried to pull her hand back but Oliver was unrelenting as he cradled her hand, examining it.

"Then how did that happen?" Lance questioned, raising one eyebrow at her.

"I had a run-in with a man earlier at a diner." She reluctantly admitted.

"What man?" Oliver finally dropped her hand but he looked even more upset then a moment ago.

"Just some man. I don't know who he was." She mumbled, avoiding looking at Oliver.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." he dragged her name out by every syllable and she felt a shiver run down her spine, the way he said her name doing things to her she didn't have time to put a name to. "The truth. Please."

"It was Gina's ex." She found herself answering him with the way he was looking at her. " I went by Big Belly Burger to get some food and he confronted me about her as I was leaving. Made some threats. When I tried to walk past him, he grabbed my arm." Oliver swore, his expression darkening. "But I was fine, Jes-"

The sound of her house phone ringing sounded and she moved to get down from the counter.

"No. I'll get it." Oliver moved toward her house phone, answering it on the fifth ring. "What?" he barked into the line.

" _Oliver?_ " Oliver could hear the confusion in Digg's voice. " _What are you doing at Felicity's? Is she alright? Did Jessi call you, too? Is that why you're at her place?_ "

"Jessi?" Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would Jessi call me?"

" _Felicity was at Big Belly earlier. He said some asshole had been watching her and that he had some kind of encounter with her as she was leaving. Jessi chased the guy off and made sure she got to her car safely_."

"Why did he call you and not me?" Oliver frowned.

" _Because I'm more approachable._ " Digg's tone was dry. " _This happened earlier. I just now got his voice message. He left it for me a few hours ago_ ," There was a pause. " _Wait, if Jessi didn't call you why are you at her place?_ "

"Someone broke into her home." Oliver's jaw clenched.

" _What? Are you there with her? Is Felicity okay_?" Dig demanded tone full of concern.

"Yes, I'm with her now. She'll be okay," said Oliver, he would make sure of it.

" _I'm on my way. Don't leave her on her own_." Digg hung up before Oliver could respond.

Oliver placed the phone back into the receiver. "Digg is on his way."

Felicity sighed. "He doesn't need to do that. I'm fine."

"He's your friend, he found out you had an altercation with a man earlier tonight and then he finds out that someone broke into your home. Of course, he's going to be here." Oliver moved back over to her, his hand landing on her shoulder. "When were you going to tell me what happened earlier tonight?"

"I was just telling you before Digg called," she said rather defensively. Okay, she hadn't planned on saying anything but Oliver didn't need to know that.

"And if I hadn't seen your wrist would you still have said something?" He asked sharply. "Or would Digg and I know about it because of Jessi?"

Felicity pursed her lips. Damn it, she knew Jessi's heart was in the right place but why couldn't he just keep what had happened at the diner between them?

"Right," said Oliver with a shake of his head. "When are you going to start taking this more seriously? This is your life-"

"Your right it is my life." Felicity cut him off, raising her chin stubbornly. "Which makes it my choice."

Oliver threw his arms out in frustration. "Your choices are going to get you killed!"

"Maybe you just need to have a little faith that I know what I'm doing!" Felicity snapped back at him.

"Well do you? Because from where I'm standing you don't! You're being reckless." His body was tense, his fist clenching at his side, jaw clenching, his blue eyes were a darker shade than she was used to. "I'm not going to stand by and let you get yourself killed! I can't!"

Felicity's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat about how passionate he sounded and his need to keep her safe.

"Alright, how about we take this down a notch." Lance interrupted having watched them go back and forth.

Oliver clenched his jaw, sending a glare at Lance for the interruption.

Lance focused on Felicity. "I'm gonna need you to give me your full statement." He didn't want to have to make her come down to the station after everything she'd been through tonight.

"Alright." Felicity nodded, pulling her gaze from Oliver.

Lance pulled out his notepad to take down her statement.

Fifteen minutes later Felicity was almost finished giving Lance her full statement when Digg came striding through the door, officers parting as his large frame moved through the room. "Felicity, thank God, you're alright." he walked right up to her and hugged her gingerly.

"I'm fine," Felicity told him as he pulled back looking at her full of concern while also appearing calm.

"Nothing about this is fine." Oliver stood to her side, arms crossed over his chest.

Digg looked at Oliver. "What happened?" he knew Oliver wouldn't downplay it the way Felicity would have.

"Someone threw a rock through her window." Oliver ground out, turning his intense gaze on Felicity. "And she doesn't see how much worse this could have been."

Felicity rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I'm not going to keep arguing with you about this, Oliver."

"No, he's right, Felicity," Digg interjected, tone grave. "What if it hadn't been just a rock? What if someone would have just broken in here? You could have been seriously hurt or worse and then where would we be?"

Felicity was about to respond but was cut off by Detective Lance speaking. "I understand that there was a note, wasn't there?"

"Yes," Felicity answered reluctantly casting dreaded looks at Oliver and Digg.

Lance waved an officer over and he handed an evidence bag and inside was the note, he read the message out loud. "I don't care what I have to do to get what's mine. Even if I have to go through you. You should be more careful. You never know when someone is watching and I can promise you I am watching your every move, Felicity Smoak." Lance looked up at Felicity worry clear in his expression. "Do you have an idea who might have done this?"

"No. In my line of work I've gained a lot of enemies." Felicity answered, casting looks at Oliver and Digg for their reaction.

Digg had crossed his arms and was side-eying her, giving her one of his Digg's looks that basically said she was smarter than this.

Oliver.. Oliver was a whole other story. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw his eyes were dark with anger, his back rigid and the set of his shoulders tense, his hands were tightened into fists so tightly the white bone of his knuckles could be seen beneath his skin. "You…" he looked at her with an unreadable look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. "Whoever the fuck did this left a note like that and you weren't going to tell me about it?" he asked lowly.

"I didn't want you or Digg to worry," Felicity admitted, feeling guilt for her intentions of keeping something from them.

"Well, that's just too fucking bad. Because I am worried!" Oliver all but exploded, his cheeks flushing red in anger. "How the hell am I supposed to protect you if you won't let me do my _damn_ job?!"

Felicity bristled at the notion that she needed a man's protection. "I can protect myself!"

"But you shouldn't have to!" He returned heatedly. "If you stopped being stubborn for five freaking minutes you would see that all I want is to keep you safe!"

Felicity opened her mouth but nothing came out, she shut it, staring back at him, her chest felt tight, her heart skipping a beat in her chest at his words. His blue eyes were so intense it felt like they were piercing through her.

"Alright, let's take this down a notch." Digg gave them both a look before turning back to Detective Lance. "I'll write up a list of possible suspects who did this and get it to you first thing in the morning."

Lance nodded. "Good, it could help us find out who did this." he focused his gaze back on Felicity. "Do you want to press charges on the guy who did that?" he nodded his head at her bruised wrist.

Felicity shook her head. "No. I wasn't seriously hurt."

Lance frowned wanting to argue but just shook his head. He really wished she would take her own safety more seriously. "I don't agree but it's your decision. I will advise that you reconsider and you shouldn't stay here alone at least not until the situation is taken care of."

"I can't go anywhere else. This is my home." Felicity shook her head.

"And it's not exactly safe at the moment and you're a young woman living alone," Lance stressed. "You need to be serious about this. Your safety is important."

"She'll be safe." Oliver cut in. "She'll be staying with me."

"What?" Felicity's head whipped toward him, eyes wide. "No, I'm not."

"Either you stay with me or I stay here with you crashing right outside your bedroom door," Oliver warned, he wasn't joking. If she was insisting on staying here then he would make damn sure he was close in case something happened again.

"Digg," Felicity turned to her longtime friend and partner. "Would you be the voice of reason and talk some sense into him."

"No, I'm with Oliver on this one," he said much to her surprise. "If you want to stay here you better be prepared for two guard dogs cause I can't let you stay here on your own in good conscious. Or you could come home with me. Lyla and I have a guest room."

"I can't impose on you and Lyla like that." she protested immediately.

"You wouldn't be," he said.

"No," Felicity told him.

"So what's it gonna be then?" asked Oliver, his eyes unrelenting. "The two of us standing guard at your door or my place where it's secure?"

Felicity didn't want them standing guard at her bedroom door like guard dogs but she also didn't want to impose on Diggle and Lyla. "Alright, fine." she looked at Lance. "I'll be staying with Oliver until this is cleared up." she shot Oliver a glare. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" He deadpanned.

Lance nodded, relieved to know she would be in good hands. "You can get a few things and go, my officers and I will wrap things up here. You can stop by the station tomorrow with Mr. Diggle with that list."

Felicity pushed off the counter. "I just need to get a few things."

* * *

The ride to Oliver's place was a tense and silent one. Diggle had returned home once he was sure she was fine and she would be safe with Oliver.

Felicity found herself watching Oliver, his muscles were rigid with tension. The way his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly the white of his knuckles shown through his skin. The way he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

She broke the silence in the car when she could no longer take the tense atmosphere between them. "Are you gonna say something?"

He shot a quick look at her his eyes angry but he said nothing, turning his gaze back on the road.

"I get that you're angry but-"

"There is no but about it. Of course, I'm angry," he said heatedly. "You could have been seriously hurt tonight and you weren't even going to call me."

"I don't have to call you every time something goes wrong. I won't rely on you that much." Felicity felt her own anger rising.

"But I want you to." his voice raised. "I want to be there when you need me, I want to be the one you turn to."

The thought of needing someone put her on edge. "Well, I don't want to need you."

"Right." it came out through clench teeth as he glared out at the road ahead.

Felicity winced, that came out worse than she had intended. "I don't want to need anyone, Oliver."

"No," he shook his head, his hands tightening even further on the wheel. "I got it."

She pursed her lips as the car came to a sudden stop. Felicity looked out to see they were parked out in front of a two-story brownstone.

Oliver, turned off the ignition, climbing out of the car. "C'mon."

Felicity sighed, closing the door behind her as he reached into the backseat for her bag. She followed him silently up the steps, she tapped her foot as he put the key into the lock, opening the door and gesturing for her to go inside.

She stepped inside and after closing the door behind them, Oliver brushed past her. "I'll show you to the guest room."

Felicity followed him through his home, looking around and saw it was pretty much what most bachelor pads looked like, stainless steel tables, leather couches, and furniture, though there were a couple family photos.

"This way." Felicity followed him down the hall, he pushed a door open, walking inside and setting her bag on the Queen size mattress.

Felicity glanced around the room as she stepped inside.

"The bathroom is one door down to the left and my room is just across the hall. If you need anything let me know." he clenched his jaw. "Or don't since that is what you prefer."

He closed the door behind him before she could respond and she heaved a long drawn out sigh, flopping down on the bed, throwing an arm over her eyes.

Ugh, clearly Oliver was really upset with her. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

* * *

Oliver stared up at his ceiling, unable to fall to sleep, he turned his head looking out his bedroom door that he left open in case Felicity actually needed anything. His brow furrowed. He couldn't understand her reluctance to let him in. Was it something he did wrong?

If it was he wish she would just tell him what it was he did that made her not want his help.

Why was it so hard for her to just let him be there? That's all he wanted.

He wanted to be the one she turned to, the one she relied on. The one she needed.

He just wanted to keep her safe because the thought of her being hurt, ripped at his chest like an open wound and lit a fire inside him he wasn't sure he could control.

He was unsure of why she refused to let him help her but he did know one thing. He would find out who was behind tonight's events and he would put the fear of God into him and if whoever came near her again he would kill him.

* * *

Felicity spent the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Her fight with Oliver bothered her more than she'd like to admit.

When morning came it was almost a relief, she didn't have to keep up the pretense of trying and failing to get a decent nights sleep.

She walked out of the guest bedroom, clothes in hand to take a shower, she chanced a glance into his room through the open doorway but she didn't see him. She pursed her lips wondering where he could be?

She walked toward the bathroom door, noticing it was closed and thought maybe he was in there. She raised her arm, her hand poised to knock just as the door opened, revealing a freshly showered Oliver, wearing nothing but a towel low on his waist.

She felt her breath hitch, her eyes focusing in on the bare chest in front of her and the most perfect abs she saw in her entire life. She just might have swallowed her damn tongue.

Her eyes traced every dip and line in his perfectly defined body. She held her arms more tightly to her own body when she felt the urge to trace his every muscle line with her hands. It wasn't like it was the first time she saw him shirtless, she seen him spar with Digg with no shirt multiple times, but his skin was still wet and there was a lone drop of water traveling down his chest and she wanted nothing more than to lick that single drop, swiping her tongue against his flesh.

 _Jesus, what was wrong with her? Oliver was her employee but more importantly, he was her friend. You weren't supposed to be thinking these kinds of thoughts about your friends._

"Felicity?"

When she felt his hand lay on her shoulder, she jerked her gaze up to find him watching her, speaking her name. Her face flushed with embarrassment realizing he had been talking to her the whole time she'd been ogling him. "Hmm?"

"Did you need to use the bathroom?" he questioned, his mouth pulling into a frown. "Are you alright? You seem out of it."

"No, no, no, I'm fine," she said quickly. Too quickly. "I'm just still half alseep." she lied, forcing a smile she hoped was convincing.

"But after a shower, I'm sure I'll be more awake."

Oliver dropped his hand, stepping to the side so she could get to the bathroom. "The water's still hot, there are towels on the shelf and a new toothbrush inside the cabinet."

Felicity watched as he walked to his room, the muscles in his back shifting, once his bedroom door closed behind him, she shook her head, closing the bathroom door behind her and leaning against it. "You cannot have lustful thoughts about Oliver," she told herself. "You absolutely can't do that."

But who was she kidding? She totally just had those exact thoughts about his amazingly perfect abs.

Damn him and his stupid amazing abs.

* * *

Felicity wandered through Oliver's home following the scent of freshly brewed coffee and she was pretty sure she smelled bacon and pancakes.

And found Oliver with his back to her, now fully clothed as he cooked pancakes on the stove. "That smells good."

"I thought I make us some breakfast before we head to the shelter." Oliver turned off the stove and moved the finished pancakes from the pan to a plate on the kitchen island before moving and retrieving two plates from the overhead cabinet.

"Would you mind if I help myself to a cup of coffee?" Felicity wondered.

"Make yourself at home." Oliver placed pancakes on both plates and sat the proper silverware beside them.

Felicity moved around reaching for a cup in the cupboard, pouring herself a cup and making it how she liked it. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her as she moved to take a seat at the island.

A silence fell between them as he took the seat beside her. She felt like there was this divide between them that hadn't been there before last night.

"I didn't know you could cook," Felicity commented to fill the silence.

When nothing but silence followed she thought he wasn't going to respond at all until he said. "I don't get to do it that often."

Felicity nodded, lifting her fork and take a bite of the pancakes, her eyes widening at just how good they were. "Wow," she said after a moment. "That's is really good. I can't cook to save my life. I burn water. Where did you learn to cook so well?"

Felicity waited for him to respond but he never did, she looked over at him to see his gaze was focused on her. Or more precisely on her wrist which had turned a dark purple in the shape of fingers encircling her wrist. "Oliver?"

She waved her hand in front of him and his gaze snapped back to hers. "What?"

Felicity sighed, placing her fork down and turned to him more fully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just.." He clenched his jaw. "I can't understand how you take everyone's safety seriously when you won't even take your own safety into account."

"Oliver, it's not that I don't take my own safety into account." She told him, wrapping her hand around her coffee cup and feeling the warmth.

"Then what is it? Because from where I sitting that's what it looks like. Why didn't you call me? Or Digg?"

"I told you last night I didn't want to need anyone."

"I remember." Oliver's voice was low and she could hear the slight twinge of bitterness.

"When I was with my ex, Cooper, he made feel like he was the only thing I could depend on. Made me feel like I couldn't even depend on myself." Felicity found herself saying, wanting to be honest with Oliver. "But I can depend on myself now. I know how capable I am and I won't let anyone tell me different."

The frustration melted away as Oliver's eyes softened in understanding. "You think just because you depend on someone that you'll go back to that?"

Felicity felt the soft understanding look that came over him, pulling at her resolve and she looked away from him.

"Felicity." he placed his hand on her shoulder, waiting till she returned her gaze back to him before speaking. "It's okay to depend on others. It doesn't make you any less capable. It doesn't diminish your strength. I don't think anything could. You are one of the strongest people I know."

Felicity felt his words washing over her like a balm and she placed her hand over his on her shoulder.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." Oliver murmured, his other hand itched to reach out and cup her cheek, but he restrained himself from doing so. And it was so fucking hard. "I need you safe." He needed her safe the way he needed the people he cared about most safe.

"Okay," Felicity said after a moment, being drawn in by the intensity in his eyes, the depth of concern in his voice. And if she was honest with herself it felt good to know that Oliver cared about her so much.

"Okay?" Oliver repeated. "Okay as in okay you hear me or okay as in okay you'll call me if you ever think you're in danger?"

"Both," Felicity answered moving her hand from his sliding it down his arm. "I hear what you're saying and if I ever truly believe I'm in danger, something I can't handle on my own. You'll be my first call."

Relief washed over Oliver and his lips pulled up into a smile. "Thank you."

Felicity gave a chuckle. "You're thanking me for saying you'll be my first call."

Oliver grinned then. "I am. Any guy would be lucky to be you'll first call no matter the reason."

A blush fanned across her cheeks, and she ducked her head, biting back a smile.

Oliver couldn't stop himself from brushing her hair back tentatively, his knuckles brushing her cheek, feeling a tug in his chest pulling him toward her.

Felicity cleared her throat, lifting her coffee cup back up. "So when we go in I'll compile a list with Digg about potential suspects of who might have been the one to throw that brick through my window and then you can take me down to the police station to see Lance."

Oliver nodded as he put the appropriate amount of distance between them. "Sounds like a plan."

And he would find Gina's ex, warn him of the consequences of coming after Felicity. And if he had to break a few bones to get his point across so be it. If he thought he could treat Felicity the way he was clearly used to treating Gina. He had another thing coming.

No one went after Felicity. Not when he could do something about it and he was more than willing to make an example of anyone who came after her.

And whoever it was that threw a rock into her window will soon learn that they targeted the wrong woman.

* * *

 **Reviews are encouraged. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is not an update. Unfortunately, I will not be updating for a while. Several months at least. Could be longer.

My mother is having surgery this week coming up and she's gonna need care around the clock and with my job, and taking care of her and RL, I just won't have the time to write or work on any of the stories I have going.

I apologize sincerely but I will not be writing and all my stories are going on hiatus.

However, I will get back to them. Eventually.

Again, I just want to apologize for the long wait ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to point out I am no expert on how the law works when it comes to pressing charges against domestic violence or in general and I am no expert about self-defense training. So please when reading this story try and keep that in mind.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still interested in this story.**

 **I'm trying to get back into the flow of things when it comes to my writing. I'm really hoping this chapter isn't horrible.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes in advance. Without further ado happy reading.**

* * *

When Felicity and Oliver arrived at the shelter, Felicity headed straight to her office, on her way she spotted Digg talking with Sara and Roy, the latter who looked at her in concern.

She saw Digg excuse himself. "Good, you're here," he said, approaching her. "Lance called, he wanted to remind you about making a suspect list."

"Right," said Felicity, it wasn't something she really needed reminding about with what happened the night before.

"I have something I need to go do," Oliver said abruptly surprising them both. "You two can handle this."

"Okay." Felicity gave him an odd look. Here she thought she'd have to twist his arm to get him to leave her side with how he'd been constantly on her about her safety. "Good luck with whatever that is."

Oliver shared a look with Digg, silently telling him to look after their girl. Once Diggle nodded, he reached out squeezing Felicity's shoulder. "I'll be back."

Felicity watched him go with a furrowed brow before turning her eyes to Digg. "What do you suppose that was about?"

"I'm sure, it's nothing for you to be concerned about. Besides we have more important things to do than worry about what he's up to at the moment." Digg figured whatever Oliver was up to had to be important but if he wasn't saying what he was doing it was for a reason. "Who do you think could have done this?"

"The amount of enemies I made with what we do is extensive." Though Felicity would not change that. When she made the decision to help women just like her it was the most important decision she ever made.

"Then we need to narrow it down," Digg responded as they walked to her office.

Felicity nodded her agreement. The chances of it being one of the ex's of the women in the shelter were high. "I received anonymous threats before but I never took them seriously." When they reached her office door she unlocked it and pushed it open, stepping inside.

Digg followed, leveling her with his most judging, scolding look.

"You don't need to say it." Felicity sighed, sitting behind her desk. "I'll go through them, maybe they'll help narrow the search down if I can find out who sent them."

"We should look into the most dangerous of the ex's of the women here, the ones with the most possessive history. I believe those would be the ones more likely to be the one to attempt something like this." Digg suggested, leaning against her desk.

Felicity nodded. "I better get to work on narrowing this search down." She pulled her keyboard to her, her fingers tapping away, bringing up names on the screen.

"And while you're doing that you can explain to me about these other threats you received that you neglected to tell me about and why."

Felicity looked up her eyes wide, noting the disapproving big brother look John was giving her. She pressed her lips tightly together in a look of contrition.

* * *

After leaving Felicity with Diggle, knowing she was safe with him Oliver got into contact with Gina's mother as he left the shelter.

" _You're the man who was with Ms. Smoak, right?_ " Maria asked. " _You are a part of the security team?_ "

"Yes. I'm Ms. Smoak's bodyguard. I was hoping you could tell me where I might find Gina's boyfriend, Mike?"

Maria had asked questions but he avoided them, but ultimately she told him what she knew, wanting more than anything for Mike to get what he deserved.

Oliver agreed whole-heartedly and that was half the reason he found himself at Mike's door. He rapped his fist on the door in quick succession, growing impatient as he waited for someone to answer. When no one did, he knocked his fist harder on the door.

Finally after what seemed like forever to Oliver but could only be a few minutes the door was pulled open by a man, with unruly curls, tanned skin, a beard and brown eyes. "Michael Landon?

The man's expression was guarded and defiant at the same time. "Do I know you?"

Just the vibe of the man gave him a bad feeling. Oliver liked to think he was a good judge of character and this guy, he already knew was bad but now even more so. "No, and you're going to wish you never saw me." He shoved his way past Mike, inside the man's apartment.

Mike turned around stunned. "What the hell man?!"

Oliver turned, facing him, his jaw clenching. "Last night you attacked someone I care about."

Mike's eyes widened with recollection. "You're that blonde bitches boyfri-"

Oliver's fist slammed into his jaw, sending him stumbling back his head snapping to the side. "Watch your mouth!" his eyes were alight with anger on Felicity's behalf.

Mike turned his head spitting out blood, his lip split, he chuckled, looking back up at Oliver. "I don't know what that whor-"

Oliver struck him again knocking him to the floor, he yanked Mike up right after, slamming him into the wall. "If I hear one more disrespectful word about her come out of your mouth, you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor." He growled, shoving him against the wall again for good measure, making the back of Mike' head knock into the wall.

Mike glared. "I didn't attack her."

Oliver felt a fresh wave of anger flow through him at the obvious lie. "Don't lie to me, you put your hands on her when you confronted her at a diner last night." His eyes darkened just remembering the mark on her wrist. "Did you follow her home?"

"No." Mike's face twisted up into a sneer. "I only confronted her at the diner. I was just giving her a warning."

Oliver grabbed his arm, twisting him around and slamming him face first into the wall, wrenching his arm behind his back until he heard a sickening pop.

Mike cried out in pain from his arm being forcefully dislocated. It felt like it was on fire the pain was so intense.

"Consider this your one and _only_ warning," Oliver growled, his voice dropping, threatening, taking on a darker edge. "You go near her again and I promise you, a broken wrist would be the least of your worries."

Mike frowned, Oliver's dark tone had a sliver of fear creeping beneath his skin. "My wrist isn't broken."

Oliver grabbed his wrist, applying the right amount of pressure with his strength, and Mike's wrist snapped like a weak twig, the bone breaking beneath his hand.

Mike cried out in agony, pain shooting through his hand.

Oliver released his hold on him, shoving him harshly away. "It is now."

Mike sunk to the floor against the wall, clutching his broken wrist, pain shooting up his entire arm from his dislocated shoulder to his broken wrist, it was so painful, agonizing. "Are you insane?!" Mike demanded. "You can't go into someone's home and attack them!"

Oliver expression darkened at the scumbag's audacity. "But you can beat your girlfriend?"

Mike clenched his jaw, glaring at that.

Oliver crouched down in front of him, looming over him. "Speaking of your girlfriend you're going to stay away from her, too. I hate to have to come back here to get my point across on how deadly serious I am about this." he looked at him in disgust before straightening up and walking to the door and pausing. "One more thing, I wouldn't go to the police about what just happened. You'll only make things worse on yourself."

Oliver leveled him with a hard stare, one that had Mike recoiling away. Oliver shook his head, feeling disgusted just looking at the man and quickly walked out before he did something worse than break the bastard's hand.

* * *

Digg arched an eyebrow at Felicity. Waiting. "Well?"

"Death threats with my job is common." Felicity dismissed, focusing her attention on going through her computer files.

Digg sighed, pushing off her desk and stared her down. "Felicity. This isn't something you can just dismiss. You can't be so caliver with your safety or the safety of the women who seek shelter here."

Felicity looked away from her computer screen, turning toward him in her chair. "If I thought for one second they were in danger I would have told you." She said defensively, tension setting in her shoulders at the implication that she would ever put any of the women at the shelter in danger on purpose.

"But not if you were the one in danger?" Digg challenged and shook his head. "You see, that doesn't make any sense to me."

Felicity frowned, tilting her head at him. "This talk is reminding me about the talk I had with Oliver."

"And what talk is tha-" Digg stated but then cut himself off abruptly shooting her a pointed look, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Don't change the subject, Felicity."

Felicity fell silent for a moment before admitting. "I don't want you to feel obligated to protect me all the time." She didn't want to be a burden to the people around her.

"I have never felt obligated to protect you," Digg stated honestly. "I look out for you because you're one of my closest friends Felicity. I'd take a bullet for you."

"You already did." Felicity reminded, smiling faintly.

"And I'd do it again if I had to," Diggle vowed strongly.

Felicity's lips pulled down into a frown, looking troubled. "I wouldn't want you to though."

"Then it would be better if I was prepared for whatever comes our way." Digg pointed out logically. "So I ask again what other threats have you received?"

Felicity nodded to herself knowing he was right. It was always better to be prepared than not. She turned her chair back around opening the bottom drawer of her desk and reaching into the bottom, beneath some papers, she pulled out an unmarked folder.

She held it for a moment before turning back around to Digg holding the folder out to him. "I categorized them, marked the date I received it and the name of who I thought sent them is on every note of a specific threat."

"At least that's something to go on. " Digg accepted the folder.

Felicity sighed, she felt Digg's disapproval and disappointment keenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry. Not once has a threat ever been followed through on. Most are all bluster and empty threats."

"That may have been the case before last night but not any longer. You need to take every precaution there is." Digg cautioned her. Death threats weren't anything to take lightly.

Felicity nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing, plus, she knew Digg was right. She was being irresponsible and not as smart as she should be.

"Speaking of last night, you should have made a report on Gina's ex. You even have a witness." Digg pointed out while looking through the folder she'd given him. "It would have been the smart thing to do."

"I know you're right. I guess at the time I wasn't thinking straight." Felicity admitted. "I was focused on you and Oliver not finding out about it and I wasn't thinking about how pressing charges against him would have been better for myself and for Gina. It would hopefully keep him away." Though she doubted it would be that easy.

"You still can," Digg said, closing the folder. "We're going to see Lance when we're done here. All we will need is for Jessie to come in and give his testimony." And he had no doubt Jessie wouldn't mind.

Felicity nodded. "I'll give him a call, see if he can meet us down at the station."

Digg's eyes shown with approval. "Good."

* * *

When Felicity and John arrived at the station Felicity took a moment on the steps to speak with Digg. "I thought Oliver was going to meet us here?" Felicity looked around in concern.

"He sent me a text that he meet us here," Digg assured her.

Before Felicity could respond the familiar sound of Oliver's motorbike filled the air, she turned and saw him pull up just outside of the station.

Felicity turned catching sight of Oliver on his bike, watching as he climbed off it, removing his helmet and jogging up the steps to her and Digg. "Hey, sorry I'm late." he apologized.

Felicity eyed him curiously. "Where were you?"

"I had something to take care of. A personal problem." Oliver replied, keeping his answer short hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions on the matter.

Felicity nodded, not prying further though she was curious. After this morning she thought it best for her and Oliver not to cross any personal lines.

Digg, however, narrowed his eyes in suspicion to which Oliver pointedly ignored. "Are you ready to see Lance? Did you narrow down the list."

"You can say that." Diggle nodded. "We need to talk later."

"Why am I getting the impression that talk has everything to do with me and nothing else?" Felicity looked at them.

"Cause it does," Digg responded.

Felicity opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Jessie calling out her name as he jogged up to them. "Felicity, hey. You ready to do this?"

Oliver looked at him, frowning in confusion. "To do what?"

"Pressing charges against Gina's ex for last night. Jessie's here to give his statement as a witness." Felicity rubbed at her wrist absentmindedly.

"Good." Oliver smiled. "That's a good idea."

Felicity started walking up the steps, Oliver followed close behind, his hand instinctively going to her lower back as he walked with her. He paused at her side, pulling the door open for her and then held it open for Digg and Jessie as well, following them inside.

* * *

Lance looked up and saw them approaching, taking notice of Jessie. "Felicity, how are you doing?" he asked in concern after last nights events.

"I'm fine." at his dry look she admitted. "I've been better but I'm gonna be okay. I actually want to press charges against Mike for assault. Jessie," she motioned to Jessie at her side. "he was a witness."

"It's really good you're pressing charges. I'll get the paperwork started right away." Lance was going to enjoy bringing the bastard in.

From the first day, Lance had met Felicity he felt this fierce wave of protectiveness toward her. He knew she was strong and survived her own demons but that only made him want to protect her more.

Once Felicity and Lance were done with the proper paperwork to get the process against Mike going she sat down with him, giving her list of suspects and what she knew about them, she also handed over all the threats she received that she hadn't really taken seriously.

Lance had not been silent about being disappointed that she hadn't been taking this as serious as she should have. "You should increase your security. And you need someone guarding you at all times."

Felicity didn't like the idea of full-time security, it made her feel like she wasn't strong enough to protect herself but Diggle responded before she could.

"As the head of Security, I'll be making sure that's taken care of."

"Good," Lance said gruffly, nodding. "I'll sleep a little easier."

Felicity looked from Lance to Diggle than to Oliver than to Jessie. She sighed to herself the men in her life were going to drive her crazy with their need to protect her. She believed she was capable of protecting herself.

* * *

Felicity grunted as she hit the mat with a thud, she laid there for a moment, breathing heavily. "I can't remember the last time I workout this hard."

Digg chuckled, reaching his hand out, helping her back to her feet. "Again."

"Can't we take a break?" Felicity asked. When they got back to the shelter Digg had insisted on teaching her more self-defense, kicking her training up a notch. They had been training for a little over an hour which was a record for her.

"5 minutes." Diggle tone left no room for negotiation. "We can't afford to go easy on this. You need to be prepared for whatever comes your way."

"I think we can all agree on that." Oliver had been leaning in the doorway for the last ten minutes.

"How long have you been there?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Long enough," he pushed off the doorway, stepping further into the room.

"I'll be back." Diggle chugged down half a bottle of water and wiped the accessed drops away. "I want to check in with Lyla." He didn't wait for a response passing by Oliver as he left.

Felicity frowned after him, noticing that he seemed to leave her alone with Oliver a lot. She wondered what that was about. She turned her focus back on Oliver. "DId you decide to sit in and see me struggle with self-defense lessons."

"No, I'm here to help you learn," Oliver said surprising her.

"I thought you weren't too comfortable with the prospect of training me." She remembered Oliver saying that just a couple nights ago.

In truth, he wasn't. He was becoming increasingly aware that he cared for Felicity more than he should since she was his boss and friend but he couldn't help it. Doing something that physical with her he didn't know if it was possible for him to fight his instincts, his impulses when it came to her. But her safety was far more important to him than his own comfort and he was willing to risk it if it meant she would be safe.

"Your safety is the most important thing."

Felicity's eyes widen slightly stunned by his words and it took her a moment to shake it off, ignoring the feeling she could feel building in her chest. A feeling of something deep and profound.

Oliver moved closer to her and Felicity felt like the air thicken at his close proximity, the sexual tension becoming hard to ignore when they were alone, making them both more aware of the other's presence, their every move, their every breath.

* * *

Digg had called a staff meeting with every member of the Shelter's security rather they were on shift or not and they were all acquired to be there no exceptions. Except in Roy's case and Slade's situation, who were both working special cases and couldn't be in attendance.

Felicity started the meeting off by explaining the threats that she'd been receiving and the break-in into her home, stating that they were to increase security and not to take anything lightly. Because if they were bold enough to come for her at her house, they sure as hell would have no qualms about trying to attack the home base and from what she knew they were aware she was behind the protection of everyone. The one pulling the strings as it were.

"I can't believe someone would be stupid enough to try something like this." Nyssa crossed her arms over her chest, clenching her jaw.

Sara shifted restlessly on her feet. "I want to rip whoever it was apart." The thought of anyone coming after her friend had her on edge.

"Get in line." Oliver told her, rolling his shoulders as he felt the tension setting in from just thinking about someone issuing threats directed at Felicity, "If anyone is going to be the first one to make them pay it'll be me."

"This can't go unanswered. We must make an example of whoever was behind this." Nyssa stated, her tone sharp and angry.

"And we will, however, the safety of every woman and child here is what is our first priority," Digg stated

Felicity nodded in full agreement. The women who came to the shelter with their children for help had to come first.

"And Felicity," Oliver added.

Felicity turned her eyes to him, fighting off the urge to sigh.

Diggle, however, nodded in agreement with Oliver. "And Felicity."

Felicity felt both flattered and frustrated with Oliver protectiveness toward her.

"We will be tightening rounds, and Oliver, Lyla and I will be making a few calls to some service buddies on leave that are in starling. Perhaps they liked to lend a hand." Diggle informed each of them, getting back on topic. "Secondly, we will be holding a mandatory self-defense class for all women. Sara, Nyssa, I'd like you two to spearhead the classes and teach them all they need to know to protect themselves should the occasion arise."

"What about Felicity's safety?" Sara questioned her voice laced in concern. "Someone should be protecting her at all times."

Felicity frowned, taking a step forward. "I am more than capable-"

"That is already taken care of." Digg interrupted Felicity answering Sara's question.

Felicity looked at him in surprise. "It is?" They hadn't discussed any change in her security detail.

"So who will be the lucky one to guard the boss?" Asked Sara.

"Somone I know is perfect for the job" he answered.

Sara looked to Oliver and saw the determined look in his eyes and knew it would be him. She nodded, looking satisfied with that plan.

Felicity didn't think she needed more guarding. Oliver already guarded her throughout the day and the fact that she was currently staying with him. She didn't need to be guarded every second of the day.

Digg's eyes settled on Felicity, knowing she wanted to argue. "Trust me on this. "

Felicity crossed her arms grumbling about the overprotective men in her life, making Sara snicker and Nyssa smile amused.

Oliver stepped toward Felicity, his body nearly brushing against hers, surprising almost everyone with the unnecessary close proximity. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He wanted to reach out and take her hand in his own but refrained from doing so. Just barely. "Not on my watch. I won't let it. I won't."

Felicity felt something deep and meaningful, an emotion she refused to name course through her at how strongly he sounded. Like he was making a vow to keep her safe not only to her but to himself.

She tried to push the emotion away because damn could he make her feel something with his promises and intensity.

* * *

Digg, Oliver, and Felicity returned to her office once their meeting with the others was over, Felicity took a seat in her chair while Oliver and Diggle lingered in front of it.

"You said you had my security covered?" Felicity asked looking to Diggle. "I hope you don't mean yourself. I love you, Digg but I don't want to keep you away from your wife and daughter all the time." Diggle spent so much time at the shelter already and had even mentioned to her about wanting to spend more time with his family.

Digg nodded with a knowing look. "I thought you would say something like that which is why Oliver will be the one who would be your personal security here on out until we take care of our current security problem."

Felicity coughed on air, caught off guard though she shouldn't have been.

"Oliver, can't watch over me every hour of the day." She protested with wide eyes.

"Why not?" Oliver threw out. "You're already staying with me and I've been your guard since you hired me."

"Yeah but that's different, it's during work hours." Spending the entire day and night with Oliver was daunting. She was already feeling things for him she knew she shouldn't be feeling. She needed to keep things as professional as possible. Spending any more time together than they already were would be like testing how long she could hold out. "What about downtime? I'm sure you don't want to spend every waking moment in my company."

"You'd be surprised," Oliver said, his lips pulling up into a barely there smile. "You make it sound like a punishment. It's not. I enjoy spending time with you."

Felicity felt her stomach flutter, feeling flustered as her cheeks heated. "Oliver, I don't want to be a problem for you."

"You could never be a problem," Oliver said, his voice low and meaningful. "I want to protect you. I want to be there." He looked at her intently. "Just let me do my job."

Felicity found herself giving into his unwavering gaze. "Okay."

Diggle cleared his throat, dragging their attention to him. "I'm still in the room, you know? You're not alone."

Oliver rolled his eyes and Felicity blushed, her skin heated.

* * *

Diggle had gotten a call from Lance to meet up with him, having found another girl that was in need of help which left just Oliver to train Felicity.

Felicity was nervous to begin training with Oliver alone, she was worried she was going to say or do something inappropriate. How in the hell was she supposed to work with Oliver every day if that happened?

"Alright, so I think we should work on self-defense moves first then work our way slowly up to offensive moves." Oliver began, trying to stay focus and not let his eyes linger on how the black yoga pants Felicity wore clung to her like a second skin or the sport's top she wore that bared her stomach to his gaze, her beautiful skin on display.

He frowned however when he caught sight of a jagged scar along her abdomen and with what he now knew of her history he knew on some level that her abusive ex was the cause for the scar. He pushed the rising anger down, just thinking about how Felicity must have gotten it.

"Digg's already been teaching me self-defense." Felicity interrupted his thoughts.

"He's been teaching you the basics so you can get away but sometimes you can't always escape," Oliver said in a matter of fact tone. "And I want to know that when you can't you're going to be okay."

Felicity was touched by his words but shook it off, not wanting Oliver to see the effect he had on her. It was something she needed to put a stop to if it was even possible at this point.

"Okay, then let's get started," Felicity said, wanting to get down to business.

"Okay so the first thing, turn around." Oliver made a motion with his hand for her to turn.

Felicity gave him a confused look but did as he said, turning around her back to him. "What now?"

She felt Oliver come up close behind her, her heart beat harder in her chest in a result, she sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out slowly, trying not to be affected by his nearness.

"Now, I'm going to grab you from behind and you're going to flip me over," Oliver said from behind her his breath brushing against the skin of her neck.

"By using your own momentum against you?" Felicity asked, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder at him.

"Exactly," Oliver said in approval.

"Alright so when I grab you, you're going to reached up grab my arm and lean forward and with all your strength I want you to pull me forward and then roll me off your hip, with the right momentum and speed it will send me crashing to the floor on my back, do not let go until I hit the ground," Oliver explained in detail. "Do you understand?"

Felicity hummed in understanding, nodding. It sounded simple enough.

Oliver grab her, his arms wrapping around her and Felicity froze at first but then she felt Oliver's arms tightened around her. She moved, leaning forward and did her best to flip him over as he had explained but fumbled, losing her balance she fell to the side.

Oliver twisted them around, turning his body with Felicity in his arms just in time for him to take the brunt of the fall, he grunted his arms falling away from her.

Felicity looked at him, her body pressing into every hard plane of his, she swallowed, and quickly pushed off him, her cheeks heating as she stared down at him. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Oliver pushed back to his feet. "You hesitated. Let's try this again."

"Right away?" Felicity asked she had been hoping for a break, some time to compose herself.

"You have to be prepared." Oliver stepped back and motioned for her to turn around. "Again."

"Alright. Alright." Felicity grumbled rolling her eyes. "No need to get demanding on me."

Oliver snorted as she turned back around. "Remember, You can't hesitate."

He grabbed her from behind and this time Felicity did not hesitate, leaning forward, reaching behind her, grabbing his arm and pulled him forward, using his own body weight against him to roll him off her hip and flip him over her.

Oliver hit the floor with a thud.

Felicity released her hold on his arm, standing over him. "Huh? That was easier than I thought it would be."

Felicity extended her hand, offering to help pull him up, Oliver accepted, his hand wrapped around hers and he pulled himself to his feet, Felicity stumbled forward and her body brushed against him, he steadied her with his hands on her shoulders.

Felicity swallowed, her face flushing as she looked down taking a step back.

Oliver's hands fell to his sides and he turned away from her, running a hand through his hair. After a moment he cleared his throat and turned back to her, all business. "Again."

"But I got it that time." Felicity protested, lips pulling down into a frown.

"Yes, and I want it to be second nature to you. Again." He said, his eyes hardening over with steel.

Felicity groaned. Oliver was an even harder trainer than Diggle. She honestly didn't know how she was going to survive, especially with Oliver shirtless and sweaty, distracting her all the while. How in the hell was she supposed to stay focused?

* * *

After training with Oliver to the point of exhaustion, Felicity took a shower to rid herself of all the sweat, the hot water had felt amazing on her sore overworked muscles. She had almost been tempted to take a shower that had nothing to do with her overworked muscles. She swore to herself that from now on training with Oliver was going to be a last resort.

She had returned to her work back in her office, working on writing a new code for a security program for one of her freelance jobs when a knock sounded on her office door. Oliver who was station outside of her office, opened the door, letting Sara inside.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you wanted to get drinks after my shift? It's been a while and I think you could use a night out with a friend."

"Actually, yeah, I'd like that." With everything going on Felicity felt like she could use a drink. She had spent most of the day with Oliver training with him. His constant state of being shirtless and sweaty and in very close proximity had her flustered all day and don't even get her started on how training went.

She swore he was a harder trainer than Digg.

"I don't think that's a good thing." Oliver protested stepping forward. Honestly, he hated the idea. He didn't want Felicity taking unnecessary risk. "For all, we know whoever broke into your home is watching you and are just waiting to catch you alone."

"She won't be alone. She'll be with me." Sara argued.

"Not a good idea." Oliver didn't think it would be the right time until everything was settled down and whoever was threatening Felicity was either behind bars, in a coma or six feet under whichever option kept Felicity the safest.

"She'll be fine. I would never let any harm come to her. " Sara vowed.

"I am right here and I can speak for myself," Felicity said with an undertone of annoyance. "Oliver, I get that you're looking out for me but I really would like to get drinks with Sara and that is what I'm going to do. I can take care of myself. It's what you and Digg have started training me to do but even if I couldn't I trust Sara with my safety."

"Felicity.." Oliver started.

"I'll be fine." Felicity locked her gaze with his concerned one. "I promise. It's just a few drinks. I'll be back at your place before the night is over."

Oliver sighed after a moment, relenting knowing this was Felicity's choice and not only was she capable of making her own decisions but it was her right, no matter how much he rather lock her away somewhere safe and secure to ensure she was never hurt.

"Just be safe." he pleaded. "Please."

"I will," Felicity promised.

Sara placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll have your girl back to you before you can miss her."

Oliver doubted that was possible, whenever Felicity wasn't around he felt her absence.

Sara found it very telling that he didn't deny that he thought of Felicity's as his girl or the way Felicity blushed.

* * *

Sara and Felicity were at Sara's favorite bar, throwing back shots. Okay, Felicity was having a few shots and Sara was only sipping at her second. Sara wanted to stay alert.

"So what's going on with you and Oliver?" Sara wondered, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger.

"Nothing," Felicity said quickly, the question surprised her.

"I doubt that," said Sara unconvinced. "The way Oliver's been looking at you lately, it's like you're all he can focus on."

"I don't know what to tell you," Felicity said, the quiet buzz she felt, made it easy to speak candidly. "There isn't really anything going on. It obvious that he cares about me, I mean, he's made that pretty clear but.."

"But what?" Sara asked when Felicity trailed off.

"He's my employee and I'm his boss. Mixing you're personal life with your business one can get so complicated." No matter what she might feel for Oliver she couldn't cross that line.

"But sometimes those complications are worth it," said Sara, her lips pulling into a soft smile. "I mean, look at me and Nyssa, we work together and we are together and I can honestly say I've never been happier with anyone else."

Felicity fell silent, thinking over what Sara said but after a beat, she asked. "You think Oliver and I are like you and Nyssa?"

"I think you could be," said Sara, she had seen Oliver and Felicity together and it was obvious there was a spark there that could burn bright if given the opportunity. "If that was something you wanted to give a chance. How do you feel about Oliver?"

"I don't know." It wasn't necessarily true, Felicity knew but there was a part of her that held herself back, the same part of her that noticed words going unsaid between Oliver and her all the time but still she couldn't bring herself to do anything other than pull away whenever they had a moment or started to grow closer.

"I think you do know but you just won't admit it to yourself," Sara responded knowingly. "I think you're afraid to take a chance on him cause the last time you took a chance on someone he turned out to be a complete scumbag who shouldn't have the right to breathe air."

Felicity looked away from Sara, her stomach twisting in knots.

"But Oliver isn't like that," said Sara, waiting until Felicity turned back to her. "He's a good guy and he cares about you. I think you should give him a chance or at least consider it."

Felicity felt emotion weigh on her chest but she couldn't help but remember the last time she opened her heart to someone romantically. Cooper tore her down, made her feel like she was less of a person and didn't deserve to be treated like a decent human being. He almost killed her.

"I think it best Oliver and I keep things as professional as possible," she said, her expression shuttered.

Sara made a sound of disagreement but said nothing further on the subject. She wasn't going to push the matter further. If she was right she had a feeling Felicity could only deny her feelings for so long before giving in.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I was hoping to buy you a drink?"

Felicity turned to see a raven-haired male had slid into the open seat next to her. Felicity thought he seemed harmless enough with his square jaw, green eyes but she wasn't looking to be hit on, no matter how handsome the man might be. "That's very kind of you, but no. I'm just trying to enjoy a night out with my friend."

"That's perfectly okay." The man smiled politely. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No, bother," Felicity assured him.

"In case you change your mind, I'll be at the end of the bar." He stood moving to said end of the bar.

Sara watch him go, her eyes narrowing as he waved the bartender down. "I don't like him."

Felicity snorted. "You don't even know him."

"Don't need to. I have a sixth sense about these things." And something about the guy gave Sara a bad feeling.

Felicity frowned, turning to glance at the man at the other end of the bar, nursing a beer, he looked up, their gazes caught, he offered up a charming smile. Felicity returned it with a small one of her own before turning back to Sara. "I don't see it. He seems harmless."

Sara clicked her tongue. "You just look for the good in people but that guy? I'm telling you he's bad news."

Felicity shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm not interested."

"Good," Sara responded and waved down the bartender ordering them two more shots however they left the bar shortly after.

* * *

"You know you don't have to walk me to the door," Felicity told Sara after she walked her to Oliver's doorstep after pulling up outside his place.

"Of course I did. I'm sure Oliver would be jumping down my throat otherwise, the man thinks he's the only one who wants to protect you." Sara rolled her eyes goodnaturedly.

Felicity couldn't argue there, she moved to open his apartment door but before she could it was swung open by a worried looking Oliver, however, he sighed in relief at the sight of her. "I was getting worried."

"No need to be." Felicity smiled at Sara. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sara nodded. "Think about what I said," she said before turning to head back to her car.

Oliver closed the door behind Felicity as she stepped inside. "What did Sara mean?"

Felicity shrugged. "Nothing. She was just messing around."

Oliver nodded, following her further into his home. "Did you have a good time?"

"I did." Felicity nodded. "It's was nice to get drinks with a friend." She covered her mouth as she yawned. "Look it's late, I was going to head to bed but we can talk more over breakfast."

"Okay," Oliver nodded. "Hey, um, I know I was against you going out but I was just worried."

"I know." Felicity's expression softened, her hand reached out and landed on his chest. "it might drive me crazy but I am grateful that you care."

Oliver glanced down at her hand then back at her as he lifted his hand and placed it over hers. "Still, I know I can be a little overbearing."

"A little?" Felicity couldn't help but tease and Oliver gave a small surprised laugh.

"Fine, maybe more than a little," he conceded, fighting back a smile.

Felicity shook her head and pulled her hand from beneath his. "Goodnight, Oliver." She walked around him.

"Good night." he murmured, following her with his eyes.

Felicity never saw the longing look in his eyes as she disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her.

There were times when Felicity would make Oliver laugh suddenly and it surprised him every time. She surprised him. He didn't think she would ever stop surprising him and he found he didn't want her to. The way she always surprised him was something he really enjoyed about her. She was unexpected and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Felicity had spent the morning, reviewing one of the cases of the sheltered women in case she missed something in her suspect list. Oliver and Digg were both stationed by her door. She shifted through her digital files on her computer, nothing was popping up until unexpectedly it did.

When she came across a photo of a dark-haired man. The man staring back at her was familiar to her.

An involuntarily gasped escaped her as her lips parted in surprise.

Oliver aware of everything that she did was at her side in seconds. "What is it?"

She stared at the picture of the man.

He was the same man who had approached her the night before when she was out with Sara.

Warning bells went off in her head with everything that was going on it couldn't be a coincidence that he had approached her the night before.

"I saw this man last night. He approach me when I was out with Sara last night."

Digg had moved to stand at her other side, both men looking at the picture of the man on screen.

Flashing lights went off in her head like a warning with everything that was going on there was no way this was a mere coincidence. It couldn't be.

Felicity couldn't help but wonder if he was the one who sent her the threat or maybe he was the one who tried to break into her home.

If he was the one stalking her. Maybe last night was him playing some kind of mind game. Maybe all this boiled down to him.

She looked at Diggle for a moment then Oliver, her eyes settling on his blue ones, the tension was coming off him in waves. "What if he's the one who is behind everything?"

Oliver's jaw clenched. "Then Digg and I will take care of it."

He looked to Diggle and the larger man nodded. "Consider it done."

Felicity bit her bottom lip. While she suspected this man was behind everything she feared there might be something bigger at play.

She felt like she was missing something and she needed to figure it out before disaster struck and someone got hurt.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews feed the muse.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

Felicity worked tirelessly pulling up the man's file only to realize he was Andrew Evans, ex-boyfriend to Deniece Carter.

Deniece was one of the first women she took in. She had been 24 and was hospitalized on several occasions with signs of not only physical abuse but sexual abuse. It was recorded that she had a miscarriage due to her fiance's abuse. She hadn't known she was pregnant until she lost the baby.

Deniece had been hesitant to come to the shelter. She had refused Felicity's help on several occasions. Felicity had kept trying because she wanted better for the young woman. Deniece changed her mind however when she learned she was pregnant for the second time. Wanting to protect her unborn child she sought out Felicity for help.

Deniece stayed with the shelter until the baby was born and then Felicity had set her up in a small town in North Carolina with a job at a newspaper thanks to Deniece's reporter degree. She had set her up with a new name and identity and paid for an apartment lease for the next sixth months, she had used money from freelance jobs at major companies to do so.

She kept in touch with Deniece every now and then. She knew Deniece was doing well and her daughter, Megan, just had her second birthday.

Andrew Evans had a record that would make anyone cringe. Assault, drunk driving, drug possession and so on. He was someone to be wary of but Felicity wasn't going to let his sudden appearance shake her up.

If he was showing up now and approaching her directly, it was because he was trying to find Deniece again and Felicity wasn't about to let that happen and clearly, he couldn't be that bright approaching her and thinking she couldn't figure out who he is.

She pulled up the files and printed them out, she gave a call to Lance, planning to meet with him. She was just hanging up the phone when Oliver pushed his way into her office, followed closely by Diggle.

"So what did you find out?" Oliver asked, sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

Felicity stood from her seat and retrieved the papers she just had printed out, placing them in a folder. "What makes you think I found something already?"

"Because you're Felicity Smoak and there's nothing you can't find out once you set your mind to it," Oliver responded without missing a beat.

Felicity smiled, she loved how much faith he had in her abilities.

"Okay, so the man who approached me at the bar is Andrew Evans, he was the boyfriend of one of our former girls, Deniece Carter." she moved around to the front of her desk, leaning against the edge and held the folder out.

Diggle accepted the folder. "I remember her, she was pregnant when she came to us. She had a little girl, she named her Megan." He opened the folder, looking over the information she gathered and the picture of Andrew Evans. "Felicity, you need to be careful, we know what that man was capable of doing to Deniece, a woman he claimed to love, there's no telling what he's capable of doing to someone he has no connection to."

Oliver frowned. "How bad of a guy is he? I thought we were dealing with the run of the mill woman beater."

"He's possessive, controlling, has rumored ties to a local gang in the Glades who deal out crank and opioids, had girls working the streets." Felicity listed off the facts they knew about Evans. "And physically and sexually abused his girlfriend. He caused her to have a miscarriage with their first child. His own family is so terrified of him they got restraining orders and ex parte just to keep him away."

Oliver jaw clenched at what he was hearing. "Sounds like this guy should have been locked up long before now." He hated the idea that a guy like this had gotten so close to Felicity. It made him feel like he was failing at looking after her and that was not acceptable. Not by a long shot.

"You can say that about a lot of criminals doesn't mean it's going to suddenly change," Felicity stated. "I was able to find his current address and phone number. No employment currently. No shocker there."

"Oliver and I will check it out and find out exactly if he was the one behind the threats and the break-in. In the meantime, I'm putting Sara on your detail until we get back," said Digg

"What are you planning on doing?" Felicity wondered.

Oliver's jaw clenched tossing the file onto her desk next to her. "We're going to find this scum bag and put the fear of God into him." he stepped toward her, his jean-clad legs brushing against hers, his hand locked around hers. "Last night is the only time this guy is getting anywhere near that close to you as he did."

She nodded, squeezing his hand. His words sounded like a promise to her. He was so damn determined to protect her. He never failed to make her feel safe.

* * *

Oliver drummed his finger against his pants leg impatiently as Diggle drove down to a neighborhood in the glades, passing by a corner where a business deal was being made and pulling up to a rundown two-story apartment building, the windows boarded up, furniture littering the porch, empty bottles scattered across the broken fenced yard.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Oliver asked looking out the window. "You would think a drug dealer could afford a better place than this."

"Maybe, he doesn't care about living in a rundown house. Could be he wanted to stick close to his area of dealing." Diggle suggested. "Keep an eye on who was moving in on his old streets."

"He used to deal in this area?" Oliver looked around, noting the two men in hooded sweatshirts on the corner, the streetwalker just across the street, talking to a man through a car window, her chest barely covered.

"He used to run this area and a couple more but this was the area he was most known for selling his drugs and working his girls." Diggle turned the ignition off to the car.

Oliver exited the vehicle and walked up the path to the house, Digg rounded the car and fell into step with him.

Oliver stepped over shatter glass from a broken bottle and onto the porch, kicking away the pile of newspapers that littered the porch.

"Doesn't look like he's been here in a while," Digg commented, crouching low and sifting through the dates on the old roll-up newspapers. "The latest is dated back at least three weeks."

Oliver tried to peer into the windows but it was too boarded up for him to make out the slightest detail from inside. He moved back toward and knocked on it. His fist rapping loudly on the door.

Digg listened closely shook his head. "I don't hear any movement from the inside."

Oliver nodded, he looked around and saw no one seemed to be paying the slightest attention to them, he brought his knee up and slammed his foot into the door, kicking it open.

Digg and Oliver entered the home, their guns raised and searched it room from room, taking in how the doors had been emptied, a few stray packed boxes scattered through the house.

Oliver moved toward the bedrooms while Digg moved toward the kitchen.

Oliver frowned, stepping into the bedroom, the mattress was stripped, the closet wide open and empty of clothing, plastic and wire hangers littering the floor, drawers pulled out of the dresser.

He cursed under his breath realizing the man had cleared out. He heard a noise behind him and saw Digg in the doorway, slipping his gun back into its holster. "The rest of the house is clear."

Oliver nodded, holstering his own gun. "He's gone. Looks like he cleared out."

Diggle nodded his agreement. "I'm under the same impression, The kitchen's been cleared as well as the other rooms. All emptied out and by the amount of dust gathering around this place and the newspapers on the porch, he's been gone a couple of weeks."

Oliver nodded clenching his jaw. "Let's get back. Hopefully, Felicity can find another way to find his location."

* * *

Felicity had been disappointed to find out Andrew had already cleared out of his old address. She sent Oliver and Digg to scout out his old hangouts but he was a no-show.

She gave Lance a picture of Andrew Evans and filled him in on the situation as much as she could. Lance circulated Andrew's photo around the precinct with little detail other than he was a person of interest not having a lot to go on as of his whereabouts.

Felicity had spent the rest of the day, using facial recognition and every tracking program she knew but she was coming up empty. Oliver let her work without disturbing her hoping she would get a hit, only interrupting to urge her to take breaks and eat something.

She barely noticed when the sun fell, barely noticed that she had worked all through the night and that morning had come again. She was a little surprised that Oliver hadn't insisted she call it a night. Obviously, he really wanted to find Andrew just as much as she did.

She chanced a glance at him, he stood by her open door, tension clear in his body.

"Why don't you take a walk, Oliver, or you can go home and get some rest," Felicity suggested in concern.

Oliver turned his gaze to her, his eyes piercing through her. "I'm not leaving here without you and I don't need rest."

"You've been up almost twenty-four hours." Felicity countered.

"So have you, I'll rest when you do," he said, arching a brow at her pointedly.

Felicity pursed her lips. She would not be resting until the end of the day. "Oliver," Felicity sighed. "You're tense."

"I don't need to be told that," he said shortly then grimaced. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be so short with you. I'm just frustrated about not finding this guy yet."

"I know, so am I." she slipped her glasses off and rubbed at her forehead. "I'm running out of ideas."

Diggle appeared in the doorway. "I think we're on edge with this guy out there possibly painting a target on your back." He looked between the two. "You guys have been here all night, haven't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Felicity wondered.

"Just a bit," said Diggle, looking at Oliver. "You look about ready to climb the walls."

Oliver shot him a look. "I just have some frustrations to work out."

"Then hit the training room, I've got our girl from here."

Oliver opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off before he could get a word out. "Go. I'll be fine. It might do you some good."

Oliver huffed out a breath. "Fine." he looked to Digg. "Make sure she gets breakfast in an hour and another cup of coffee. She's running on nothing but fumes already."

Felicity rolled her eyes as he headed out.

Diggle moved into the room. "Are you sure you don't want to take a moment, too? You look stressed. Maybe taking a moment to relax will help."

"Of course I'm stressed. This bastard's in the wind and I have no idea what he's planning." she snapped but a moment later, she was looking at Diggle apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just feeling on edge."

"It's understandable," Digg assured her. "I think we're all a little on edge. No one can blame you for that. I'm here if you want to talk though or if you just want to take a moment to yourself and decompress."

Felicity smiled at him gratefully. "I know and I appreciate it."

* * *

Oliver's fist slammed into the bag repeatedly, ignoring the heat burning through his muscles, or the sweat that slid down his back and neck, gathering on his arms, his brow. He didn't know how long he had been at it, just that the ache coursing through his muscles was a welcome distraction as he pummeled his frustrations into the bag.

"Hit that bag any harder and you might just tear a hole through it." Sara's voice sounded from behind him.

He gripped the bag stopping its motion and turned to her, wiping a hand down his face. "Better the bag than someone innocent."

Sara nodded. "If you wailed on some poor soul as you did on that bag you would be going to jail for murder but hey, maybe my dad will give you a pass if its a scum bag like Andrew Carter."

Oliver didn't react to her attempt at humor. "Did you know who he was when he approached Felicity that night?"

"Hell no, I wouldn't have let him anywhere near our girl if I knew who he was," Sara said fiercely. "I would have beat the crap out of him before delivering his ass to my dad for questioning. I mean, it's a hell of a coincidence this guy pops up right after the break-in at Felicity's home."

Oliver nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Did you come early because of what is going on?"

"Oliver it's almost midnight, I figured you might want to call it a day," Sara suggested.

"I didn't realize." How the hell did he spend the entire day in here working off his frustrations?

"Clearly." Sara tossed him a towel and a water bottle. "Hit the shower, Digg's gonna head home once you and Felicity clear out for the night."

Oliver nodded, he followed Sara out of the gym and split off from her without a word heading for the showers just across the hall.

"Nice talking to you, too," Sara called after him, moving back down the hall.

Oliver kept his shower short, while the water felt amazing against his aching muscles, the need to check on Felicity and her progress was more important. He changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and headed for Felicity's office. Diggle was standing guard, speaking with Sara but turned to him as he approached. "How are you feeling? When I said work out your frustrations, I didn't think you be in the gym all day."

"Did Felicity have any luck in finding new leads on Carter?" asked Oliver.

"No, hopefully, tomorrow she'll have better luck when she's more rested," Digg answered. "As it is, she at least needs eight hours."

"You made sure she took breaks to eat, right?"

"I did. She's good on that front but she needs rest."

Oliver nodded, clapping Digg on the shoulder. "Go on home to your family. I got it from here."

Digg nodded and exchange his goodbyes and headed out.

Oliver pushed the door to Felicity's office open, frowning when he saw her slumped over her desk, having fallen asleep at her desk.

He moved around her desk, quietly powering down her systems knowing she had a prior system for running programs that would keep going.

He grabbed her bag with one hand settling it in her lap and gently lifted her into his arms. Her body seemed to curl into his instinctively, her cheek pressed into his shoulder and her hands gripping his shirt.

"Do you need any help?" Sara stood just outside the doorway of Felicity's office.

"No, I got it," he answered, passing by her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sara nodded and even though she said he didn't need any help, she walked out with her to Felicity's car and held the passenger door open.

He settled Felicity into the seat and she didn't so much as stir. He reached over buckling in her seatbelt and quietly closed the door.

He nodded at Sara and rounded the car, getting into the driver seat and pulled away.

* * *

Oliver gently pulled back the covers on the bed and generally laid Felicity down, taking her hands in his releasing her grip on his shirt.

He paused, debating whether or not to wake her up to change into something more comfortable to sleep in but one look at her peaceful expression he decided against it.

He moved down to her feet and eased her high heels off her feet, before gripping the covers and pulling them up to her shoulders tucking her in.

He smiled softly when she turned her head to the left, turning on her side and burrowing further into her pillow.

His hand reached out moving a strand of her hair away from her face, leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead unconsciously, the action coming to him so naturally.

He stood slowly and moved out of the room, casting one more look at her sleeping form.

He moved into the kitchen and whipped him up something quick and fast to eat, a simple turkey sandwich not really bothering with anything more.

Once he finished his food he checked on Felicity one more time. She was still resting snuggled into the covers her hands curled in the fabric.

He couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth. Closing her door back, he slipped into his own room and kicked off his shoes, and stripped out of his jeans and shirt, too tired for anything more now that he was home with Felicity sleeping close by.

He collapsed onto his bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Oliver tensed, spatula in hand, hearing the tell-tale sign of his front door being open. Other than himself and his sister no one else had access to his home.

"Ollie, are you home?"

He relaxed at the sound of his sister's voice and turned to the doorway just as Thea entered the room.

"Hey," Thea smiled in greeting. "Something smells good."

"I was just fixing breakfast. Did you want some?" Oliver asked as Thea took a seat at the counter.

Thea glanced down at all the food spread out. It looked like there was plenty to go around. Toast, bacon, sausage and gravy and pancakes. "I could eat besides I doubt you could eat this all by yourself."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it," Oliver responded as he got down a set of plates.

"Oh, do you have someone coming over then?"

"Not exactly." Oliver glanced at her.

"Not exactly?" Thea repeated. "Wh-"

"Hey, Oliver, is there coffee made yet?" Felicity stepped into the kitchen still dressed in her clothes from the day before, expecting to see only Oliver but that wasn't the case.

There was a very pretty brunette seated at the counter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize Oliver was having company over this morning." Felicity apologized, she looked at Oliver uncertainly.

"I was gonna say the same thing except maybe I should say I wasn't aware he had company staying over." Thea turned her gaze to her brother. "Really, Ollie, I thought you were done with taking random women to bed?"

Felicity flushed. "It's not like that. I did not spend the night in his bed. The chances of that happening are very low."

Oliver arched an eyebrow at her and Thea sent her an unconvinced look and it only made her flush harder.

"Not that you're not attractive or that I haven't thought about it," Felicity told Oliver. "I mean, clearly a night spent in your bed would no doubt be great-" her eyes widened. "Oh, for the love of God can someone please stop me before I embarrass myself further."

Oliver chuckled, turning the stove off low, laying the spatula down and placing it on the counter before moving toward Felicity and settling his hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I enjoy your rambles."

"I'm sure that's not all you enjoy." Thea scoffed, scrutinizing them with her gaze.

"Thea," Oliver said sharply. "I would appreciate if you didn't make snide remarks about Felicity."

Thea's arms fell to her side. "Felicity?" her eyes widened. "Your new _boss_ , Felicity?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded.

Her brow furrowed. "Why are you sleeping with your boss?"

"We're not sleeping together. Felicity's had some threats to her safety and her home was broken into. She's staying with me until her contact with the police catches the one responsible."

"Oh," Thea's eyes fell, looking contrite. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." she stepped forward holding out her hand. "Thea Queen. Ollie's little sister."

Felicity cast a look at Oliver. So this was the little girl in his photos around his place all grown up. "Felicity Smoak." she shook her hand.

"I know. Ollie's mentioned you a few times." Thea cast a teasing look at her brother.

"Thea," he sighed, ears turning red.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Felicity.

"Yeah, he said how much he enjoyed working with you." Thea paused. "I don't know exactly what you do. Ollie, wouldn't tell me much other than that you help people in bad situations. I think that's admirable."

"Thank you." Felicity nodded. "And it's great to meet you."

"You too," Thea looked her over and then looked at her brother. "You're really not sleeping together?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Felicity shook her head. "That is in no way happening or ever will. For one I don't mix my personal life with my business one and secondly, I'm not his type. Oliver doesn't see me that way."

Felicity took a step back. "I'm gonna hit the shower, get changed into something else. It was great meeting you, Thea."

"You too," Thea called as the blonde disappeared out of the kitchen and turned to her brother. "So that was Felicity."

Oliver frowned, looking at where Felicity had been standing. Felicity had denied so vehemently that they were sleeping together and while that was true that wasn't what bothered him. It didn't even bother him all that much that she was under the impression she wasn't his type.

No, what bothered him was that she didn't even seem to consider him beyond her obvious attraction for his body.

"Ollie, you okay?" Thea asked in concern.

"Yeah," he answered after a moment moving back toward the stove, returning to fixing pancakes. "I'm fine."

Thea smiled sympathetically. "She has no idea how you feel about her, does she?"

Oliver's head jerked up. "What?"

"Oh, C'mon, Ollie, it was clear as day, the way your whole face lit up when she was talking. It was like Christmas morning." Thea insisted.

"Doesn't matter." Oliver dismissed, flipping the pancake he had going. "You heard her she's not interested in started something with someone she works with."

Thea clucked her tongue. "You can't control how you feel and if she returns your feelings even a little bit, it's only a matter of time."

Oliver's lips tugged up at the corners at her words as he made her a plate and slid it across to her. "Enough, playing matchmaker, Speedy. Eat your breakfast."

Thea sent him a playful glare and made a show of taking a bite from a strip of bacon.

Oliver chuckled in amusement, shaking his head fondly.

* * *

Breakfast with Oliver and his sister had been interesting, to say the least. Felicity had enjoyed listening to them bicker playfully which only increased when Thea had started telling her embarrassing stories of Oliver from their childhood much to her brother's dismay.

She loved seeing Oliver laugh with his sister, the way his eyes softened. It was heartwarming to see.

Felicity genuinely liked Thea once they got past their first initial meeting, she seemed like a nice young woman. She was witty and smart and kind and she loved teasing her brother for the fun of it. Felicity could see the love they shared easily and it made her think of her own mother and that she should make an effort to talk to her more.

She has been so busy with the shelter and her freelance work, she barely had time to focus on other things to the point she hadn't spoken to her mother in weeks and hadn't seen her in over a year. Maybe when this was over she would take some time off and leave John and Oliver in charge for a bit and head out to Vegas and visit her mom for a week or two.

Thea left shortly after breakfast and Felicity and Oliver headed into the shelter. Felicity checked on her running programs, she still had nothing regarding Carter but after a good night's rest, she was confident it was only a matter of time before she did get a hit on one of her programs.

She looked up when her office door was pushed open by Oliver. "Roy is here with Miss Waltkins." he opened the door wider and admitted Roy and Gina inside.

Felicity stood from her desk, rounding to greet Gina as she stepped in her office. "Welcome, Gina, I'm glad you are here. You're doing the right thing."

Gina nodded. "I hope so."

"You are," Felicity assured her. "I hope you finished up with the things you said you had to do before coming here."

"I have." Gina nodded, she glanced at Roy. "Thank you for looking after me."

Roy nodded. "It was nothing."

"Thank you, Roy." Felicity nodded at him. "You can return to usual post starting today."

"Got it." Roy nodded in confirmation and knowing that was Felicity's polite way of dismissing him from her office, he turned and headed.

Felicity turned her attention to Gina focusing completely on her. "Have a seat, please." she gestured to the chair in front of her desk before rounding it and taking a seat behind it. "Now, I'm just gonna need a few things from you and then we'll get you settled in a room and I'll show you around so you can familiarize yourself with the place."

Gina nodded slowly. "What do you need from me?"

"You're cell phone if you have one but don't worry I'll be giving you a new one. I will need your family and friends contacts information, business contacts. Then I will need your email and social media handles, I know it might seem drastic but I'm just covering my basis so I can monitor if Michael tries to contact you. Your safety is my top priority."

"Okay," Gina nodded accepting the clipboard Felicity held out to her and placed her phone on Felicity's desk.

Felicity reached into her desk and pulled out a burner phone and handed it to her. "Your welcome to talk to my family but you should avoid contact with Michael or people who are in contact with him as a safety precaution."

Gina nodded, accepting the burner phone and began filling out the information Felicity requested.

Felicity rested back in her seat, turning her focus to the programs she had running. Still no hit on Evans

* * *

"Now we do offer self-defense classes if you're interested. It's not required but it is an option we give everyone here." Felicity said as they finished up the tour, she pushed a door open and stepped inside.

Gina followed her in and she was surprised by how much it looked like a dorm room more than anything except instead of two beds there were four and the room was bigger than your average dorm room. "This place isn't anything like I expected it would be."

"I hope that's a good thing." Felicity smiled.

"It is," Gina nodded. "I know I gave you a hard time when we first met. It just this is hard."

Felicity took her hand in a show of support and understanding. "I know, it's hard to admit there's a problem when the person you love is the one who is hurting you and I'm sure it doesn't make it easy when your heart is telling you, you're still in love with him after everything. But you did the best thing for yourself." she dropped Gina's hand.

Gina nodded, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the words out.

Felicity frowned. "Is there something else?"

"No," Gina shook her head. "I was just wondering if I ever just need someone to talk to.." she trailed off uncertainly.

Felicity smiled comfortingly. "My door is always open and I may talk a lot but I'm also a really good listener."

"Thank you," Gina said gratefully.

"Your welcome." Felicity turned to leave. "I'm going to let you get settled in." she offered Gina one last smile.

Walking back down the hall, she checked the time on her phone. it was almost time for her self-defense class with Digg and Oliver.

 _Oh, joy_ , her favorite part of the day.

Well, at least she will have the beautiful sight of Oliver shirtless.

The thought had heat fanning across her cheeks. It wasn't very professional of her to ogle her employee but she was only human after all.

* * *

Felicity hit the mat hard, she grunted against the floor.

"You're leaving yourself open," Oliver stated, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to her feet.

"Clearly or else I wouldn't be getting flattened into the ground." She muttered rolling her shoulders.

"I didn't flatten you," Oliver stated, moving behind her and rubbing her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Felicity bit her lip to keep from making any sounds. His hands felt good on her shoulders. His hands felt good on her body. Period.

"Here." Digg handed her a towel and a bottle of water. She accepted the towel wiping the sweat from her arms and torso and then placed the towel around the back of her neck, opening the bottle of water and taking a large drink.

Her phone buzzed on a table at the edge of the room where she left it.

"Do you want to get that?" Oliver asked, dropping his hands from her shoulders, accepting a towel from Diggle.

"No, let the voicemail get it." She murmured distractedly as her eyes followed the movements of Oliver's hand as he wiped down his glistening chest and abs. She swallowed thickly, her eyes jerking back up when her phone fell silent only to start ringing again.

"Has Lance had any luck on his end?" Diggle questioned.

"No." Felicity shook her head. "I talked to him earlier but he assured me he's not giving up on finding him. He's looking into other leads, searching for some of Evan former contacts."

The sound of her phone ringing again filled the air and she sighed, wiping her sweaty palms on her black yoga pants and crossed the room to answer her phone, frowning when she didn't recognize the number flashing across the screen.

After a brief moment of hesitation, she swiped her thumb across the green answer icon and placed her phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for a Miss Felicity Smoak. This is detective Miller."

"This is her," Felicity answered, her voice falling into her business tone when she heard it was a detective she was speaking to. "What can I do for you, Detective?"

Felicity listened carefully, her face paling as his next words echoed in her head, her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss Smoak but Cooper Seldon escaped prison 5 days ago and with your history, it is a high possibility you could be in serious danger until he is found and apprehended.

Felicity slowly lowered her phone from her ear, her face ashen, his words echoing in her mind on a loop.

 _Cooper Seldon escaped prison 5 days ago._

 _Cooper Seldon escaped prison 5 days ago._

 _Cooper Seldon escaped prison 5 days ago.  
_

Her heart pounded against her ribs, her chest tightening.

 _How the hell did this happen? And why the hell was she just finding out now?_

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews our encouraged. I'd like to thank everyone who's favorite, follow or reviewed! Thank you:)**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N:**

I was informed last night that someone over on Wattpad has been stealing my Olicity Fics and posting them as their own.

This is really upsetting to me. I work hard on all my fics in my spare time.

I work two jobs and take care of my elderly parents who both have health problems. Writing fanfiction had become an outlet for me and to have someone copy my work and claim it is own is really fucking mess up.

If you see any of my stories over on Wattpad please report them, secondly, I only post my work on three sites so if you see it anywhere else please report it.

I post on under the name Originalhybridlover and on Archive of Our Own under the same name Originalhybridlover and on Tumblr under the name Originalhybridloverfics.

If your a fan of my fics, please If you see my work under any other pen names or over on wattpadt please report it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone still reading despite the LONG wait in between chapters.**

 **All mistakes are my own. Hopefully, there aren't too** **many.**

* * *

"Felicity?" Oliver frowned as he saw her body tense up as if she was expecting a blow at a moments notice. "Is everything okay?"

"No." she turned around slowly, her hand holding her cell dropping to her side. "No, everything is not okay."

Diggle frowned at the familiar look in her eye. It was a look he had seen once before. When he first met her, and she had been running for her life.

Diggle moved forward instantly. "It's about him, isn't it?"

Felicity nodded, struggling to speak through her shock.

Oliver looked between them. Diggle and Felicity's almost silent communication had him feeling like he was missing something, and he didn't like that feeling all too much.

He stepped forward and watched as John pivot immediately, moving like he was ready to attack anyone who got too close. "What's wrong?" Oliver questioned, looking between the two.

"Cooper." The idea of keeping this from Oliver didn't even occur to Felicity. "Cooper escaped, and it's a high chance he is going to come for me."

That had the power to incite rage in Oliver like nothing had before, he moved toward her instantly brushing past Digg and reaching for her hand. He felt small tremors through her hand, he took her phone and slipped it into his pocket then tightened his grip around her hand protectively. "What all do you know? When did he escape?"

Felicity shook her head. "I don't know anything," her voice cracked with an edge of fear, and she closed her eyes tightly and pressed her other hand directly over her heart, breathing deeply and counting backward, controlling her emotions the best she could.

She lowered her hand when she felt she had control over her emotions. "Cooper escaped 5 days ago. Detective Miller believes that Cooper will try and make contact with me. Before I hung up, he suggested I go into witness protection until he is apprehended."

"You don't have to do that." Oliver shook his head. "We can protect you. _I_ will protect you."

Felicity nodded even as her mind worked. Cooper had escaped 5 days ago, and there was no telling what he did in that time.

Was he on the run for his freedom, or was he coming for her?

Could Cooper already be in Starling? If so, where was he? What was Cooper doing? What was he planning?

She had so many questions with no answers. Too many unknowns.

Her stomach rolled, her chest tightening, her heart raced, and her skin felt tight all of a sudden.

"I need some air." She tugged her hand out of Oliver's warm one.

She left the training room and walked quickly to her office, locking the door behind her.

Felicity took a seat on the couch in her office, slipping off her shoes and brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her hands.

She shut her eyes tightly, but the second she did she could see Cooper, holding a gun on her, his hand shaking with a crazed look in his eye.

Her eyes snapped open, and she sucked in a sharp breath as fear lodged in her throat.

"Cooper's not here. I'm safe. He can't hurt me." She muttered under her breath. "Cooper can't hurt me anymore."

It was a mantra all too familiar to her.

Felicity breathed out deeply counting down from 10. When she felt like she wasn't on the brink of a panic attack, she lifted her head and just breathed slow and deep.

She heard her office door rattle, someone trying to come in. A knock followed the sound. "Felicity?"

Oliver.

She slid her legs back to the floor and slipped her shoes back on before unlocking her office door and swinging it open.

"You left your phone," Oliver held it out to her.

Felicity grabbed her cell, her fingers brushing his skin. "Thank you, I just needed a moment to gather myself."

Felicity hadn't wanted John or Oliver to see her moment of weakness. She didn't want anyone to see her being weak.

She was meant to be stronger than this. She couldn't afford to fall apart.

"Lance called your cell, said he had another girl for you to take in," Oliver informed her.

Felicity nodded, already placing her phone against her ear, calling Lance back. "Detective Lance, I'm sorry I missed your call."

" _No, that's okay, I'm sure you have a lot going on_ ," Lance replied.

"Oliver said you have a girl in need of help." Felicity brushed off his concern.

" _Yes, I was hoping you could come by the station._ "

"Sure, I will be there in half an hour," Felicity answered and quickly said her goodbyes.

"Are you sure you're up for meeting with him?" Oliver asked, stepping closer to her. "Maybe, you should take the day off."

"No, I'm not going to disrupt my life. I'm not about to give him that power over me again." Felicity shook her head as she clenched her jaw. "I'm going to continue doing what I do, and if Cooper does come for me, then I'll be ready for him. I am not the girl he knew. I'm different now."

Oliver nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm here for you if you need anything."

Felicity's lips pulled into a small smile. "I know, and I'm grateful."

Another knock sounded on her door and John appeared in the doorway. "We need to talk about this new development."

"It's going to have to wait. I'm meeting with Lance bringing another girl in, but when I get back, we'll talk." Felicity assured him.

"I'm going with you," Digg said, he didn't feel good about leaving her alone right now.

"That's not necessary, I have Oliver coming with me," Felicity replied, pulling her jacket on.

"I know that, but I still feel like I need to go. I want to talk to Lance about this new development." John insisted. "For all, we know he's the one who threw the brick through your window. We thought that it was Andrew Evans, but what if they're working together. We need to figure this out."

Felicity nodded, agreeing with his logic. "Alright, get me, Sara and Nyssa. I'll be leaving them in charge while we deal with this. Normally, I would ask Slade, but he's on the Amelia situation."

John nodded, leaving her office.

"My apartment window is going to be fixed in two days, and I'm having a better security program installed, I had planned on going back to my apartment when it was done but now I.." Felicity trailed off, looking up at Oliver who was listening intently. "Would it be alright if I stayed with you until Cooper is back where he belongs rotting in a cell?"

Oliver felt warmth spread in his chest when her home was broken into he had a hard time convincing Felicity to let him do his job, and it had been a struggle getting her to open up, and now here she was seeking out his help.

He knew she was probably just being practical and smart, but he couldn't help but hope it was also because she felt safe with him.

"If you went back to your place, I would be right there with you. With everything's that's going on, I can't imagine leaving you on your own." Oliver reached for her hand, his hand wrapping around her smaller one. "You are welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you," Felicity murmured quietly.

Felicity bit her lip looking away from Oliver, her thoughts elsewhere, Digg's words resonating with her.

If all of this was Cooper than why didn't he attack her that night he broke into her home? What game was he trying to play?

The fear she could feel slowly building inside of her was an ugly reminder of the fear she felt every day when she had been with Cooper. She was trying to push it down, but it was hard.

She didn't know what Cooper was going to do. She didn't know what he was planning. All she knew was he was out there, and he could come for her at any time.

The amount of fear that he instilled in her she hadn't felt in a long time. Years. She hated having that feeling back.

Oliver had a way of making her feel safe, but she was frustrated that she had depended on his presence to feel safe but more than that Felicity hated that she was having trouble feeling safe, to begin with.

She was supposed to be stronger than this. How the hell was she supposed to help the women who came to her for a safe place if she was being weak? If she was looking over her shoulder every 5 minutes?

How was she supposed to make them feel safe if she couldn't even do that for herself?

She wasn't this weak. She had to be stronger than this. She couldn't let fear take over her life.

She was stronger than that. Damn it.

She was stronger than Cooper, and every other man who had to lay a hand on a woman just to feel strong and in control.

"Hey,"

Felicity felt Oliver's steady hand on her shoulder, and she turned back to him, noting how he watched her with concern.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, don't you?"

Felicity paused to take him in, the set of his shoulders, the stubborn set of his jaw, the obvious concern in his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Oliver didn't believe Felicity truly knew the lengths he was willing to go to for her, to keep her safe.

If he ever laid eyes on Cooper, he was going to beat him into an inch of his life. He would take great pleasure in making Cooper suffer even a fraction of what Felicity had suffered at his hands.

Protecting her while it was his job, it wasn't what any of this was about. He wanted, no, he needed to protect her because he cared about her.

He cared about her more than he cared about someone in a very long time who was not his family.

"And if you ever want to talk. I'm here." Oliver tightened his grip around her hand in a show of support.

"Thanks," Felicity squeezed his hand back and tug her hand out of his. "C' mon, we have to meet Lance."

* * *

Felicity shook her head as she looked over a picture of a young girl, no older than twenty. Her nose was busted, split lip, busted jaw and a hairline fracture of her wrist and dark bruises along her collarbone and neck. "Any injuries that can't be seen in this photo?"

"Two broken ribs. Possible sexual assault. Chloe refused an exam, but she insists she wasn't assaulted; however, she's very uncomfortable when a man is too close." Lance answered. They were seated in one of the interrogation rooms so they could talk privately.

Felicity nodded, grimacing. "Any family she can contact?"

"No, parent's died in a car crash when she was eight, no blood family, Chloe bounced around in the system until she was 18, she went off on her own after that and managed stayed off the radar until she was found last night in an alley, barely conscious," Lance informed.

"Where is Chloe, now?" Oliver asked, standing behind Felicity.

"At the hospital, I have two deputies keeping an eye on her, in case her college boyfriend decides to come back and finish the job he started." Lance opened a note pad and wrote quickly on it before tearing the note from the pad and sliding it across to Felicity. "She's at Starling General. This is her floor and room number. My deputies know to expect you."

Felicity nodded. "I will handle it."

Lance stood to leave, but Felicity put her hand out to stop him. "One more moment, Detective Lance. I have another name to add to the list of enemies who might have targeted my home."

Lance leaned forward. "I've been working on all the other names, but I'm getting nowhere, maybe with a new one I might actually make some progress."

"Cooper Seldon." Felicity folded her hands in front of her.

"Cooper Seldon," Lance repeated, he remembered arresting Cooper when he showed up on the scene when John Diggle had saved her life.

John stepped forward. "He escaped prison almost a week ago, and as far as we know, he could be in Starling City. There's every chance, he's the one who broke into her apartment, and he could be the one who has been sending her threats."

"Wait a minute, Cooper escaped a week ago. Why are you just telling me this now?" Lance demanded.

"We just found out earlier this morning," John answered. "Apparently, they were hoping to keep things quiet until they caught him again, but they're finding the task more difficult than they anticipated."

"Since their struggling to find his whereabouts they thought it best to inform me in case he decided to come after me again," Felicity replied dryly.

"Telling you should've been their first priority," Lance said gruffly, his eyes softening in concern on Felicity. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I've been better," Felicity confessed.

"You know if you need anything I'm here."

Felicity nodded. "I just wanted you to make you aware of the situation."

"I'll bring up his picture on my database and circle it around the station have the other officers help keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you," Felicity stood. "I appreciate it."

Lance stood and pulled the door open as she moved around the table. "Do me a favor and stay safe."

Felicity smiled faintly and glanced back over her shoulder at Oliver and John who were keeping close to her, hovering over her, she turned her gaze back to Lance. "I don't think that would be a problem."

Lance looked behind her. "Yeah, I don't think it will."

* * *

Sweat slid down Felicity's back, perspiration glistening her skin, her fist slammed into the punching bag again and again. Her arms burned with exhaustion but she ignored it, pushing herself to go on.

"I thought we agreed to a fifteen-minute break?" John asked, stepping back into the training room.

"We did, but after the first five minutes, I needed to be doing something." Felicity panted, executing a three-punch combo on the punching bag.

John moved behind the bag, grabbing hold of it while Felicity continued to hail punches onto the bag. He understood that Felicity needed to be doing something, but he worried that she was going to exhaust herself. "Felicity, they're going to catch Cooper."

"I know that, but it doesn't change the way I feel knowing he's out there." She slammed her right fist into the bag so hard she felt the bones in her hand rattle, pain radiated up her arm, but she didn't care. "I feel helpless and like there's a ticking time bomb hanging over my head."

"Time bomb for what?" Digg questioned.

Felicity slammed her leg into the bag in frustration, before turning away running a hand over her ponytail. "Before Cooper finds me. It's irrational. I know that. I have you, and I have Oliver. Hell, I have a place full of people to protect women, but there's this voice constantly in the back of my head telling me he's going to get me and he's finally going to keep his promise and put a bullet in my chest."

John released his grip on the bag and followed her movements. "Cooper is not gonna get that close to you. I won't let that happen. None of us will."

"I know that, but it doesn't stop that voice in my head to just shut up," Felicity stated. "The only thing I can do right now to push that nagging voice away is to stay busy."

Her phone pinged on the table, and she moved toward it, a reminder about a freelance computer job that she had to be at in an hour.

"I have a meeting in an hour at a small start-up company downtown. I'm gonna hit the shower. Oliver supposed to be back in half an hour from his family thing with Thea when he gets here, meet with me in my office."

* * *

Felicity stepped into her office and found Oliver and John waiting for her. "I'm just going to grab my bag, and then we can head out, Nyssa and Sara are going to keep an eye on things. We should be gone a few hours at the most."

"Are you sure you should be running your freelance work right now?" Oliver questioned, standing up from where he was seated with John in the two chairs in front of her desk. "We should be limiting the opportunities for Cooper to find you."

"Hiding away is not gonna keep Cooper from finding me. He's an abusive bastard, but he's smart. If he wants to find me, he will. I said it before, and I will say it again until it gets across I am not going to disrupt my life because some asshole is threatening me, even if that asshole is my abusive ex-boyfriend." Felicity grabbed her, pulling it on and grabbed her bag. "Besides the money from my freelance work is how I keep this place running."

Oliver wanted to argue further, but he knew Felicity made valid points. Felicity should not disrupt her life, she would be handling control over her life back to Cooper, and that scumbag didn't have the right, and it was important that the shelter kept running. The women who had suffered at the hands of someone they cared about, someone they loved were counting on this place. Each and every one of them was relying on Felicity. She was a symbol of strength and hope that their lives could get better.

"Alright, just let me take all the precautions I can." he insisted instead.

Felicity nodded. "I promise if you say there's immediate danger I'll do whatever you need me to do to stay safe. I trust your judgment."

"Oliver will be with you inside while you do your work, and I will be keeping a lookout outside of the building for anything suspicious." Digg straightened his jacket.

"Sounds good," Felicity said in approval. She trusted John's calls. "Let's go."

* * *

Oliver leaned in the doorway after getting back from a late dinner with Thea, watching Felicity.

For the past week, she had engrossed herself in her work. Oliver had always thought Felicity was a hard worker from the moment he met her, but she was burying herself in her work. It wasn't hard to see that she was exhausting herself to keep busy.

He knew she was stressed, and it was, but he worried, burning fuel, working day and night the way Felicity was, she was bound to make herself sick.

Oliver believed he needed to just take a moment and just let herself breathe. She spent all her time taking care of others, but she needed to take care of herself too.

He knocked lightly on her open door.

Felicity's head snapped up. "Hey, um, how long have you been there?"

"A few minutes. I just got back. How's work going here?"

"Good. I'm making some real progress on this new security program I've been working on. I think it will help us to keep this place safe and secure. Speaking of, this place is getting pretty packed. We barely have any room to take in any more girls. I think we need to start searching for a larger place. However, it needs to be fortified for security purposes, and it needs to be anonymous."

"How about we put the search for that on hold for a night, and we head out for the night? I already convince John to go home to his family under the strict promise that I would take care of you and for me, that includes not letting you work or stress yourself into a coma." Oliver moved toward her. "C' mon, Felicity, it's late, and you really look like you need to take a moment to take care of yourself. Maybe get a drink to relax and let your mind shut down for a little bit."

"I could use a drink," Felicity admitted. Or a few, she could feel a headache forming, and she knew it was the constant stress she was currently under. "Let me just grab my jacket, and we can head out for the night."

* * *

Felicity looked around at the bar Oliver had taken her to, it was small and quaint and surprisingly enough a jazz bar.

"Queen," an older gentleman greeted from behind the bar as she slid into one of the stools. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Two scotches, one for me and one for my friend, here." Oliver took the seat next to her.

"In that case, the first two are on the house." the man grinned and extended his hand to Felicity. "Hi, I'm Ron, any friend of Oliver's is welcome in my bar anytime."

"Thank you," Felicity took his offered hand. "Felicity Smoak, it's nice to meet you."

Ron smiled, releasing her hand. "Likewise," he poured two scotches, setting the drinks down in front of them. "Enjoy."

Felicity watched him move to the end of the bar then looked at Oliver. "Come here, often?"

"You can say that." Oliver wrapped his hand around his glass. "When I first came home after my tour, I went to this Veteran's meeting." If only to get Thea to stop nagging him. "And afterward we would come here and get drinks. It was a nice way to just relax and let all the heavy stuff fall away."

"I find it hard that you willingly open up about the war," Felicity commented.

"I listen to other's open up about it," Oliver admitted. "If I need to talk to someone, it's usually John."

"I'm not John, but you can talk to me if you ever need someone just to listen." Felicity knew she wasn't John. She knew how easy it was to open up to John about the heavy stuff. John just had that quality about him.

Oliver smiled faintly. "I appreciate that. Maybe I'll take you up on it sometime."

Felicity smiled, reached for her glass, and lifting it to her lips. "Good."

"You can talk to me, too, you know." Oliver took a small sip of his drink. "About anything."

Felicity lowered her glass, setting it on the bar. "I know. I'm sorry if it seems like I don't appreciate everything you do for me. I do. Cooper being out there just has me really stressed." She lifted her glass, draining it, and motioning for another shot.

"Here." Oliver pushed his glass in front of her.

"Thanks," Felicity murmured, taking a sip. "I know I'm stubborn, and I've been stubborn a lot more lately."

"No," Oliver shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. I know your ex being back isn't easy. Deal with it any way you need to. I just want you to know you don't have to go through any of this alone."

Felicity looked at him silently for a moment before reaching out for his hand on the bar and tangling their fingers together. "Thank you."

* * *

"When I suggested we go out for drinks, I figured one or two. I didn't intend for you to get drunk." Oliver commented, catching her by the waist when she stumbled past the threshold of his apartment.

"I'm _not_ drunk," Felicity protested, shrugging off his arm from her waist. "Just a little tipsy." she made her way to the guest bedroom she was staying in, shrugging off her jacket and kicking her heels to the floor and almost tripped on them a moment later.

Oliver caught her around the waist again. "Easy, there." he cautioned, helping her over to the bed.

Felicity immediately reached for her shirt, but Oliver stilled her hands. "You might want to wait to do that till I'm out of the room."

Felicity's face flushed. "I might be a little tipsy," she admitted.

"I know." Oliver smiled. "Just wait for a second, I'll be right back."

Felicity took her hair out of her ponytail and ran her fingers through it.

"Here," Oliver returned with one of his t-shirts. "It'll be more comfortable for you to sleep in."

Felicity took his shirt in her hands carefully, touched by the gesture. "Thank you." Felicity stood slowly, placed his shirt on the bed, and reached for his hand. "Since I found out about Cooper, honestly, I'm _scared_ all the time, and the only time I feel safe is when I'm with you."

Oliver's heart pounded in his chest at her words. "You'll always be safe with me."

Felicity couldn't fight off the urge to wrap her arms around him. Oliver's arms came around her instinctively, holding her protectively against his body.

Felicity couldn't explain it or put it into words, but she knew instinctively there was no safer place to be than in Oliver's arms. She fisted her hands in his shirt, and Oliver tightened his arms around her, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Felicity seeking safety in his arms had such a surge of protective coursing through Oliver's veins. He was going to make damn sure no one ever hurt her. Least of all some asshole from her past who didn't know how to treat her right.

If it were up to Oliver, Felicity would never know a man's cruelty. If she'd let him, he would show her how amazing she was, and he would never let someone like her go.

Felicity Smoak was the kind of woman you loved with all your heart and never let go. She was someone to die for.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This one is a little short compared to my usual chapters but at this point, any update is better than nothing. Sorry for the wait**

* * *

Oliver was a little surprised to find Felicity already up and wide awake in the kitchen, looking completely put together. He was sure she should have been suffering from a hangover. "Morning!" he greeted.

"Morning, I just made coffee," Felicity pulled two coffee mugs from the cabinet. "Do you want a cup?"

"Yes." he moved to stand across from her, watching as she flitted about his kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Felicity poured Oliver a cup and set it on the counter in front of him. She took a seat in front of her laptop a stack of folders next to her.

"How long have you've been up?" Oliver asked, taking a drink from his coffee, enjoying the hot liquid.

"I'm not sure. I was feeling restless, and I needed to be doing something. I've been up for a while figuring I could get a few hours in."

It was hard to get back to sleep when she woke up drench in sweat after having a nightmare about Cooper breaking into her apartment and killing her, after beating her half to death.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Oliver questioned. "Maybe I could've helped."

"There's nothing you could have done to help besides I like keeping busy. It's a good distraction."

"That's the thing though," said Oliver as he moved around the kitchen preparing to make some breakfast. "You're working yourself to the bone, and I get it, but I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"This isn't about me." Felicity waved her hand at her computer. "With everything that's going on I've been falling behind on my freelance work. Without it, I don't have the funding to keep the shelter up and running. Not to mention, we need to relocate and soon. It's like every week we get a new girl, and the place is becoming overcrowded. We could use all the money we can get."

"I could make a few calls if you want? See what I can find?" Oliver offered.

"No, I'll handle it." Felicity needed to be doing something. Even if it was something as simple as finding a place for them to relocate, she really just needed to feel like she had some kind of control in her life because right now Felicity didn't feel like she was in control of anything let alone her own life.

"Felicity, I want to help." Oliver set his mug down and walked toward her. "Let me and please just stop and take a minute for yourself."

Felicity moved her fingers over the keys of her laptop, typing away. "I did. Last night."

Oliver sighed. "Working yourself into the ground day after day is not going to do anyone any good."

"Well, neither is doing nothing." Felicity didn't look away from her computer screen.

Oliver shook his head and reached out, pulling her computer out of her reach, shutting it down. "Stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Felicity stood feeling frustrated and stuck, and like Oliver was keeping her from moving forward. "It is on my shoulders. These women come to me, they are looking to me to help them to escape to start over. They're looking to me to show them that they can be strong, that they can survive and how can I do that if I can't even fight for them, huh?"

"It's not all on you. You are not alone in this." Oliver argued his frustration growing.

Sometimes it felt like his and Felicity's arguments went in circles, arguing again and again about the same thing. It was exhausting and frustrating.

She was the most stubborn person he ever met. He never thought he would ever meet someone more stubborn than he was, but she proved him wrong.

And she wasn't just stubborn, she was also brilliant, resilient, beautiful, and strong. Oliver respected everything about her, especially how independent she was but damn it, he wishes she would rely on him a bit more. He wanted to be there, and he wanted to help her. She didn't have to do this on her own. She wasn't alone. She had him no matter what and he wanted to show her that, but she wouldn't let him. It was like every time they took a step forward, Felicity had this default setting that made them take two steps backward.

It was beyond frustrating, and in moments like this, he felt like just grabbing her and either shake some sense into her or kiss her senseless until he forgot his own name.

"Of course. It's on me!" Felicity exclaimed. "I promised every single one of them I would protect them. I promised them I would keep them safe. And I won't fail them, I can't! So please stop distracting me and stop getting in the way of me doing my damn job!"

Oliver jaw clenched, staring down her, her skin had flushed with her anger, and he was so tempted to find out how far down her body it went, her eyes were dark with the same frustration he felt and even though she was frustrating him, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

His eyes flickered down to her mouth and knew she noticed because her lips part on an almost silent gasp. Her hand landed on his side, and he felt the heat of her palm through his shirt.

He instinctively took a step toward her, their bodies brushing.

"Ollie!"

Both Oliver and Felicity jerked back startled at the sound of Thea's voice just seconds before she was rounding the kitchen.

"Morning." Thea paused, eyes flickering between them. "Okay is it just me or did I just interrupt something because the sexual tension I'm sensing right now you can cut with a knife."

"No," Felicity answered as Oliver answered. "Yes."

Felicity shot him a glare before focusing. "Good Morning, Thea, I assume you're here to see you're brother, so I just going to go back to the guest room and leave you two to-"

"I wanted to get breakfast." Thea interrupted. "With both of you."

"You do know I gave you the keys to my apartment for emergencies, right?" Oliver asked his sister. "Not so you can just walk in whenever you feel like it."

Thea raised one perfect eyebrow at her brother. "And what crawled up your ass, grumpy pants?"

"Nothing," Oliver said. "Felicity and I were discussing work."

"What exactly is it that you guys do?" Thea took a seat at the counter.

Felicity looked at Oliver. "You're sister doesn't know what you do?"

"I know he's a security guard or something like that," said Thea. "But he doesn't tell me anything beyond that. What or who do you have him guarding?"

"I didn't tell her because I'm not supposed to. I didn't want to jeopardize what we're doing." Oliver said when Felicity looked at him questioningly.

"I doubt your sister knowing is going to jeopardize everything we do," Felicity replied, focusing back on Thea. "Women."

"Women?" Thea repeated.

"I hired your brother to protect women."

"Oh my God," Thea's eyes went wide with shock. "You run an escort service or something. Are you a pimp? I've never met a female pimp before or do they call you headmistress or something?"

"What! No!" Felicity exclaimed as Oliver laughed. "I do not run an escort service."

"You don't?" asked Thea.

"No, not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just not something that I would do."

"Then what is it that you do?" Thea asked curiously.

Felicity was silent as she thought about the pros and cons of telling Thea. Thea would know what her brother did, and it wasn't like Felicity had to say the location or anything. A little information couldn't hurt.

"I help women in bad situations who just need a little help."

"Oh," Surprise filtered across Thea's features. "I never would have guessed." she looked at her brother. "From one fight to another, huh?"

Oliver nodded. "Protecting women and children is a lot better than protecting dirty politicians."

"How did you get into something like this?" Thea wondered, looking back to Felicity.

"I have horrible taste in men," Felicity answered.

"I think it's gotten better," Thea said, sending a grin her brother's way.

Felicity felt her skin flush. Was it that obvious that she liked Oliver? She hoped not.

"Thea, how's you're week been going?" Oliver asked, sending her a look as he got started on making pancakes.

Thea knew he was changing the subject but decided to let him. "Same old, same old. Mom and dad are actually having a get together next week. Mom wanted me to tell you to be there. She's left messages on your phone, but she said you haven't gotten back to her."

"Yeah, I haven't talked to her for a few days. I've been busy with work, and I just had other things on my mind." Oliver glanced at Felicity to see her focus was back on her computer, working.

Thea looked between the pair and sent her brother a sympathetic look. She couldn't imagine it was easy, pining after your boss.

"Felicity, I was under the impression that you worked in Computers, I never would have guessed what you really do. Oliver mentioned once that you graduated from MIT," said Thea, wanting to get to know Felicity more and cutting her brother a break on her meddling.

"I do work on computers. I work in Cyber Security on freelance bases." Felicity answered, turning her focus onto Thea.

Thea usually wouldn't care about this kind of thing, but she wanted to get to know Felicity more.

Oliver was thankful for Thea being there. Her presence was a distraction from the growing attraction between him and Felicity.

He finished up cooking them breakfast while listening to Felicity and Thea talk. It was nice hearing them talk, first it was about Felicity's work then, Thea's school and moving on to the latest fashion.

It brought a smile to his face as they ate breakfast, hearing Thea and Felicity making shopping plans. Felicity fit into his life so easily. It was like she was always meant to be there.

At some point Thea got around to telling Felicity embarrassing stories about him and his best friend Tommy, like the time they were twelve and tried to convince their tutor to teach them to make out by making out with them, it didn't work, one she was a lesbian and two she was a hardass despite being a senior in junior high. Instead, she suggested, for Tommy and Oliver to practice on each other and just maybe they might find they like both boys and girls.

"Did you?" Felicity asked. "Practice with Tommy?"

Oliver felt his face flushing. "Just once and we agreed never to talk about it again. Suffice to say we both came to the conclusion we only liked girls." his eyes narrowed on Thea. "How do you even know that story?"

Thea grinned. "Tommy lost a bet and had to tell me something juicy about you in case I ever needed blackmail material against you?"

"And I'm just now finding out about it. Why?"

Thea shrugged. "I had no reason to bring it up until now."

"I'm going to kill him," Oliver muttered under his breath, making Felicity and Thea laugh.

"When I turned eighteen, my mother got us into this bar to go dancing, she wanted to celebrate the milestone." Felicity decided to take pity on Oliver and offer up her own embarrassing story. "Except back then I was going through this goth faze. When we walked into this club, we turned heads. My mom, she always dresses to impress, she's blonde, and beautiful and draws attention, and I had black hair with purple streaks and dark makeup. Anyway, there was this one guy who approached us, and he thought we were out for a night of role-playing naughty and nice and wanted to join in."

"Do you have pictures of your goth phase?" Thea asked with interest.

"No comment," Felicity told her.

"No, I agree with Thea." Oliver said, "We need to see the pictures. I'm trying to picture it, and I just can't see it."

"Those pictures will never see the light of day," Felicity stated vehemently.

Thea stood up, grabbing her discarded jacket. "It will. Just you wait I'll get it out of you eventually. I'm meeting up with some friends, so I'm gonna go. This was good. We'll do this again soon. "

"You always get your way, huh?" Felicity asked at her determination.

"Always," Thea smirked and headed out, calling over her shoulder. "Later, Ollie."

The door sounded behind her as she left, and Felicity turned back to Oliver. "Ollie is a horrible nickname."

"It is," Oliver agreed with a laugh. "I call her speedy. What about you? Do you have any embarrassing nicknames?"

"When I was younger, I had this childhood friend, Jenny and she used to call me, Flick," Felicity admitted.

Oliver laughed. "Sounds like something you would name a pet."

"I know," Felicity said. "Personally I think it's better than Ollie."

Oliver tilted his head in agreement before gathering their dishes and placing them in the sink to wash.

Felicity watched Oliver silently, sometimes the mornings were so domestic, and it felt like she knew him for years but hearing about Oliver's childhood friend Tommy for the first time, spending time with his sister, it just made her realize how much she didn't know about him and how much he didn't know about her.

She never really inquired about his family than what was necessary, she didn't try to learn more about his family or his personal life beyond what she already knew. She hadn't tried to get to know him on a deeper level.

It wasn't that Felicity didn't care or that she didn't want to because she did, however, she was hesitant to cross those boundaries. She was reluctant to make their relationship more personal than it already was.

Felicity couldn't do relationships. She was not good at them. The last relationship Felicity had was with Cooper, and when she was with him, she had let herself become someone she couldn't recognize in the mirror. She hadn't like that person, and she didn't want to become that person again.

She knew Oliver was nothing like Cooper, but there was this voice in her head telling her, all relationships soured. At least all of her relationships did. Felicity didn't want to risk that happening with her again. She didn't want to ruin her budding friendship with Oliver. She didn't want to complicate a good thing.

However, that didn't stop her from feeling guilty for being aware of his family and friends more, of his life outside of the shelter, for not knowing more about someone she was learning she cared a lot about.

The truth was she wanted to know more about him, more than she already did. Despite her reservations about getting too close she wanted to know everything about him.

It scared Felicity to realize what she was feeling for Oliver, scared to be hurt again. Not physically, she knew Oliver would never harm her like Cooper. Still, she was afraid to put her heart on the line again, and she didn't know how to handle it.

She didn't know how to let go of the fear. She didn't know how to move forward.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
